Secuela de la onda espiritual
by Gini-Gini
Summary: Han pasado 200 años desde el primer torneo para dominar el mundo humano y demoníaco; Al instituto Sarayashiki se le da la oportunidad de ver a Toguro el mayor y su estado a 3 semanas del torneo...
1. Semana 1

_Bueno, este es el primer fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho que subo, este trata la historia desde el futuro a partir del torneo para gobernar el mundo humano y demoníaco (concretamente, 200 años después) Hay cambio de personajes protagonistas, pero con alguna que otra sorpresa que espero que sea de vuestro agrado~~_

_Intentaré hacer unos cuantos capítulos y ver si gusta o no. Espero que os guste para seguir con ánimo y gusto ^^ _

_Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, si tenéis alguna idea, tratadla y la tendré en cuenta para el futuro de la historia.  
><em>Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis.<em> _

* * *

><p>Faltaban unas semanas para las elecciones al nuevo candidato a gobernar durante cuatro años el mundo humano y demoníaco; Como siempre, todas las escuelas estudiaban cómo se inició esta decisión y eso siempre llevaba al estudio del fundador: Yusuke Urameshi.<p>

La historia de los cuatro "héroes" era el pan de cada día cuando se acercaba esa fecha: Desde la muerte de Yusuke hasta el ganador del primer torneo.

El instituto Sarayashiki, por supuesto, no era una excepción, más teniendo en cuenta que fue el lugar donde Yusuke "estudió".

-Después de haber insistido mucho al gran rey Enma, nos han concedido una excursión para ver a Toguro. –La profesora habló con gran alegría.

Los alumnos no mostraron mucho interés, al fin y al cabo, esa excursión no sería más que una excusa para seguir estudiando la tan repetida historia de Urameshi.

-Dentro de una semana, podremos ver al único demonio que tuvo la desgracia de enfrentarse al grupo de Urameshi y seguir con vida. –Prosiguió la profesora con ímpetu. –Deberéis de repasar el tema para saber bien por qué y cómo acabó así. –Con una sonrisa miró a los alumnos y se retiró del aula al sonido de la campana.

-Toguro… -Murmuró uno de los alumnos. -¿A quien le importa esa momia viviente? Si hay que conocer a alguien, que sea a Urameshi –Se quejó apoyándose en la mesa.

-¡A mi me hace ilusión! Si sigue vivo al fin y al cabo, es porque es inmortal… Sería genial preguntarle personalmente cómo eran. –Comentó otra de las alumnas.

-Mira que eres rara, Inezumi… -Comentó aun apoyado en la mesa. –No se cómo puede gustarte este tema…

-¡Me parece interesante! No hay ningún archivo que confirme la existencia de Urameshi, tampoco hay fotos, ¿No es misterioso? –Preguntó con emoción.

-No seas idiota, mira el libro de historia, hay una foto de todos.

-¡Ya la he visto! Pero no se ve nada… ¡Podrían ser cualquiera! –Se enfadó Inezumi.

-¿Es que acaso cuestionas lo que ocurrió? –Preguntó finalmente levantándose de la silla.

-Pues sí… Me parece una historia demasiado bien lineada para no haber pruebas…

-¡El mismo Koenma explicó lo ocurrido! –Exclamó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-El mismo Koenma puede mentir… -Refutó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Mentir? ¿Koenma? ¡No seas idiota, Inezumi! ¿Para qué querría mentir?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Izaya… -Tras decir eso, Inezumi decidió irse, al fin y al cabo la clase había terminado hace rato.

Izaya en el fondo, se sentía ofendido, era fan de Yusuke Urameshi, y que alguien cuestionase a su héroe, no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Vamos… ¿Qué más dará lo que piense esa rata? –Hablando detrás de la oreja de Izaya, una chica le asustó.

-¡Riruko! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me hables por la espalda? –Comentó después de dar un salto, algo ruborizado.

-ja, ja, ja es que es gracioso verte saltar asustado –Rió intentando picarle un poco.

-Cállate… -Respondió ignorando sus piques.

Riruko, al ver que no había funcionado, se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba frente a Izaya.

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esa historia… Vale que el cambio fuese importante, pero tanto como para estudiarlo cada cuatro años con tanto ahínco…

Izaya ignoró a Riruko, prefirió seguir pensando en todo lo que sabía de Yusuke; algún día le conocería personalmente, por muy desaparecido que estuviese.

Riruko, dándose por vencida, decidió marcharse entre suspiros. Izaya, después de un rato dándole vueltas a todo, decidió irse también.

-Oye mamá… -Comentó Izaya sentándose en la mesa. -¿Tú sabes algo de Yusuke Urameshi? Algo que te haya contado alguien que le conozca en persona y eso…

Después de poner el plato en la mesa, la madre se sentó en medio de un suspiro.

-Vaya preguntas me haces… Urameshi vivió hace doscientos años… En mi familia es imposible que se comentase nada de él ya que nadie le conoció, y ya sabes que en esta familia no se hablan con demonios… Por cierto, No seguirás hablándote con esa chica demonio, ¿verdad? Inezumi, o como se llame…

-Tranquila mamá… -Mintió el chico –Ya se que en cualquier momento puede ganar el torneo un tirano y que no debo de relacionarme con demonios para que no me coman –Recitó como si estuviese leyendo.

-Así es… Nuestra familia es una de las pocas que quedan con sangre puramente humana, debemos de tener mucho cuidado. –Advirtió la madre.

-Tampoco es que queden muchas familias de sangre puramente demoníaca… -Musió mirando al plato.

-¿Has dicho algo? –Preguntó su madre mirándole.

-No, nada… -Negó para empezar a comer.

Tras terminar de comer, Izaya fue hasta su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama.

-Papá… Dentro de una semana cumpliré catorce años… Tendré la misma edad que nuestro héroe –Sonrió Izaya mirando un cuadro con la foto de un hombre. –Me prometiste una visita por los lugares por donde Yusuke vivió… Supongo que tendré que posponerlo para dentro de cuatro años más… -Comentó con tristeza pensando en su mayoría de edad.

Esa noche, Izaya tuvo un sueño extraño; un halo de color verdoso le rodeaba y le susurraba palabras sin sentido. Parecía que llegaría a alguna clase de respuesta concreta cuando de pronto despertó.

Sin darle mucha importancia al sueño, Izaya se preparó para irse al instituto; Al bajar a desayunar, encontró a su madre rezando en silencio. Izaya ya sabía qué pedía: Protección para él, que ningún demonio le comiera o hiriese como le pasó a su padre un año atrás…

Sin querer interrumpir a su madre, se fue hacia el instituto sin siquiera desayunar.

Pensando en lo que sufría su madre, al entrar a clase observó: En toda su clase, dominaban los mestizos entre demonios y humanos; solo una pequeña parte era humana por entera, el resto: demonios. Tras respirar profundamente, pidió en su cabeza que su madre no supiera que en su clase dominaba la clase demoníaca. Seguramente, sería un gran shock para su madre.

-¿Sabes qué? –Preguntó Inezumi de pronto al ver a Izaya. –Voy a pedir hablar con Koenma, ¡Estoy segura de que él me resolverá las dudas! –Exclamó convencida.

-Koenma te dirá lo que todo el mundo sabe… -Afirmó sin mirarla.

-Puede ser… ¡Ah! ¿Sabes que han abierto las plazas de inscripción al torneo? Me gustaría saber quien se presenta…

-Yo desde luego no lo haría ni loco… -Afirmó Izaya sin duda. –No duraría ni medio asalto –Rió olvidando el tema demoníaco de su cabeza.

-Yo solo espero que sea quien sea el que salga elegido… No cambie las cosas… -Comentó Inezumi con cierta tristeza.

-Tranquila… Los demonios de clase S superior están en extinción… Y los que hay, viven en las profundidades del infierno escondidos para no acabar exterminados del todo. –Afirmó Izaya, quien parecía saber del tema.

-Ahí se incluyen Kurama, Hiei y Yusuke… Supuestamente… -Comentó en su creencia de que estaban muertos desde hacía mucho tiempo, dudando incluso, de que llegasen a existir alguna vez.

-De todas formas –Siguió Izaya ignorando la indirecta de Inezumi. –El actual campeón, dicen que es el más poderoso que ha aparecido en los últimos setenta años, no creo que nadie pueda ganarle… Y de ser así, la mayor parte de los demonios se ha renegado a volver a sus orígenes, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Inezumi, sonriendo, le agradeció a Izaya sus palabras.

-Estoy deseando que llegue la semana que viene, me encantará ver a ese tal Toguro. Dicen que las técnicas de Kurama eran las más crueles y poderosas después de las de Yusuke… Creo que viendo lo que le hizo a ese tipo, sabremos qué tipo de poder tenía Yusuke, ¿No crees? –Sonrió intentando rectificar la duda indirecta que soltó sin más.

Izaya respondió de una cabezada afirmativa y seguidamente se fue a su sitio.

Al lado de Izaya se sentaba Riruko, estaban colocados al fondo de la clase, pegados a la ventana. Contraria a ellos, Inezumi se sentaba en la primera fila, al lado de la puerta.

La clase volvía a tener que ver con los cuatro proclamados héroes, por lo que Izaya, que estaba bastante puesto en el tema, decidió pensar en otras cosas para sacar un poco de provecho a ese tiempo perdido para él.

Miro a Inezumi pensativo, de nuevo recordando a sus padres… Recordando más concretamente cómo murió su padre; Saliendo del trabajo, un par de demonios o semidemonios le acorralaron tratando de averiguar dónde vivía para comerse al resto de la familia que poseía sangre puramente humana… Al no recibir respuesta del padre de familia, estos le torturaron para luego comérselo. Eso fue lo que la policía concluyó… Y también fue el primer caso de asesinato de demonios a humanos de forma ilegal desde hacía casi cien años.

Sin darse cuenta, la clase había terminado y él seguía en su pensamiento. Rápido salió del pequeño trance al escuchar su nombre repetidas veces de parte de Riruko.

-¡Estás en babia! –Exclamó algo enfadada. –Te estaba diciendo que si quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta o algo… Como es Viernes…

-Si, claro –Confirmó sin pensarlo demasiado. -¿Quiénes vamos?

-¿Cómo que quienes? ¡Pues tú y yo! –Rió levantándole de la silla con el brazo

-¿Eh? Ah, pero… ¡Ah, espera! –Sin poder negarse o soltarse, fue tirado por Riruko hasta fuera de la clase.

Antes de salir, las miradas de Inezumi e Izaya se cruzaron… Izaya tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Tras una tarde ajetreada, Izaya pudo volver a su casa; estaba agotado y necesitaba un largo y merecido descanso; No era fácil tratar toda una tarde con Riruko en un centro comercial.

Tras saludar a su madre, quien parecía algo preocupada de su tardanza, subió a su habitación y se quedó rápidamente dormido… Teniendo nuevamente un extraño sueño, rodeado de auras de colores…

Fue inevitable despertarse de madrugada, se había dormido sin ni siquiera cenar y el hambre le había despertado. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de comer algo, no había relajado a Izaya del sueño que había tenido, necesitaba tomar el aire y así lo hizo.

Salió de su casa sin decir nada, su madre dormía tranquilamente y no quería despertarla, seguramente, se hubiese puesto más nerviosa que guardando el secreto.

Una vez fuera, decidió dar una vuelta, observando la noche y teniendo cuidado de no cruzarse con nadie: Al fin y al cabo, las advertencias de su madre le hacían efecto, aun a sabiendas de que siempre se encontraba rodeado de demonios y semidemonios.

Izaya comenzó a pensar en su sueño, no era capaz de encontrarle un significado y eso le perturbaba de alguna manera. ¿Debería de preocuparse? Ni él mismo lo sabía…

En medio de sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacia él, fue inevitable chocarse y pensar en lo peor.

-Disculpe… -Musitó Izaya con miedo, sin mirar a la otra persona.

-¡No te preocupes, chaval! –Respondió el otro risueño. -¡Ah! Ya que nos hemos chocado… ¿Sabes donde queda el instituto Sarayashiki? Llevo todo el día perdido y no se donde encontrarlo…

A Izaya le retumbó el corazón, ¿Era una casualidad que preguntara por su instituto?... Prefirió no pensar en ello y responder para poder marcharse cuanto antes.

-Gracias chico, me has salvado –Tras moverle el pelo con gracia, se retiró.

Izaya se fue hacia su casa con paso rápido, el sueño se le había olvidado por completo, ahora solo quedaba el nerviosismo de lo ocurrido… Ahora si que dormir no era una opción para el miedo que sentía.

El fin de semana pasó sin nada en particular. Todos los medios de comunicación hablaban del acontecimiento tan mencionado, quedaban escasas semanas para el tan esperado torneo.

-Finalmente nuestra excursión será para este miércoles. No hace falta que traigáis la mochila ni nada de eso, estaremos allí todo el día y la comida nos la regala el mundo espiritual, así que, ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta! -Comentó la profesora con entusiasmo. -¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… Nos han advertido de que acercarse a menos de dos metros de Toguro está terminantemente prohibido. De todas formas habrá vigilancia: la guardia personal de Koenma vigilará personalmente el lugar.

La expresión de Inezumi se tornó con decepción; ella esperaba poder hablar personalmente con Toguro para preguntarle por todo lo relacionado con los "héroes".

-Esperaba algo más de libertades… -Se quejó Inezumi cuando fue a hablar con Izaya.

-No seas tonta… Está atado a un poder espiritual que si se soltara formaría una gran catástrofe, es lógico que pongan esas medidas de seguridad –Explicó Izaya.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –Preguntó Inezumi; Ella no sabía el estado en el que se encontraba Toguro.

Izaya tras suspirar, decidió explicarla la situación.

-Toguro se encuentra bajo un hechizo muy poderoso de Kurama; este consiste en una planta que actúa como parásito, es decir, que acoplado a un cuerpo absorbe la energía de este hasta que este muere. Toguro no puede morir pase lo que pase, por lo que anular ese hechizo significaría… Una catástrofe mundial… -Comentó Izaya.

-Qué exageración… -Afirmó Inezumi sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que Izaya explicaba. –Estoy segura de que si es un hechizo tan poderoso, no se romperá tan fácilmente…

-Idiota… Ese hechizo lleva en vigor doscientos años… Aunque sea Kurama, su energía espiritual tiene un límite… Un mínimo resquicio de espiritualidad contra su hechizo podría mandarlo todo a hacer puñetas… -Explicó con bastante claridad.

A pesar de todo, Inezumi no quedaba convencida, aunque prefirió no hacerlo ver.

El miércoles llegó sin problema alguno y los alumnos del instituto Sarayashiki, se colocaron en fila esperando al autobús que les llevaría al lugar.

Volando llegó un autobús del mundo demoníaco, con él, llegarían mucho más rápido al lugar. Koenma les recibió a todos con su forma humana desde la puerta del autobús.

-Buenos días niños –Saludó sin mirarles demasiado. –Creo que ya os han dado instrucciones sobre lo que debéis y no hacer, pero para que no se nos olviden, las recordaré cuando subáis todos.

Siguiendo las órdenes del hijo del gran rey del cielo, todos subieron al autobús y se sentaron con orden, seguidamente, Koenma cogió un micrófono conectado al autobús y comenzó a hablar.

-Como todos sabéis, Toguro fue uno de los demonios más peligrosos y poderosos hace doscientos años. Su inmortalidad hizo que su destrucción fuera imposible, por lo que Kurama, el segundo más fuerte del equipo de Urameshi, tuvo que encargarse de él mediante sus técnicas con las plantas demoníacas. Os advierto de que esta magia, a pesar de no desvanecerse, si que pierde eficacia con el tiempo, lo explicaré con más detalle: Cualquier aura espiritual en expansión de nivel B podría anular esta magia y formar un terrible accidente… Es por ello que mis guardias personales se encargarán de proteger el lugar. Cualquier indicio de aura espiritual, significará una inmovilización por parte de mi guardia y una sanción… Espero que seáis conscientes de lo que eso supone y no hagáis tonterías. –Explicó Koenma sin mucho ánimo. -¿Alguna pregunta?

-Me gustaría poder escuchar de nuevo la historia de Urameshi –Afirmó Inezumi mirando con desconfianza a Koenma.

Tras un abucheo general de la clase, que tenía más que oída esa historia, todos callaron y miraron a Koenma.

-Es una historia heroica, todos les debemos mucho, creo que ya lo sabéis, pero… Si quieres que te la cuente personalmente, lo haré. –Tras una pequeña pausa, Koenma respiró y comenzó a hablar. –Hace unos doscientos años, un joven murió para salvarle la vida a un niño pequeño. Esa persona no estaba destinada a morir, así que se le dio la oportunidad de resucitar a cambio de convertirse en detective espiritual. Aquel joven era Yusuke Urameshi, un chico obediente, justo y responsable que accedió a resucitar para poder servir al mundo. Tras arduas pruebas, se le concedió la resurrección, seguidamente, comenzó su trabajo como detective: Con gran gusto y sentido de la justicia, accedió a todas aquellas misiones que se le encomendaron: Venció a demonios con el poder espiritual que fue creciendo en él poco a poco. Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama se unieron a él al ver su gran sentido de la justicia, sus ganas por salvar al mundo de la perdición… Y juntos vencieron a muchos más demonios que pretendían perjudicar al mundo de una u otra manera. Toguro, fue el más complicado de vencer y tras la derrota de Kuwabara contra este, Kurama decidió vencerle con su poder.

Finalmente, Yusuke comprendió que vencer demonios no era la solución, no todos los demonios eran malos, tenía a Kurama y a Hiei para demostrarlo. Entonces tuvo la idea de darle la oportunidad a todo el mundo de rectificar sus malas acciones, así nació el tan famoso torneo, por el cual, demonios y humanos vivimos en paz y armonía… ¿Así está bien? Preguntó Koenma tras soltar toda la retahíla como si se la supiese de memoria.

-…Sí… -Afirmó Inezumi nada convencida de toda su palabrería. Seguía pensando que con tanta perfección en la historia no podía ser verdadera.

-¿Por qué no quieres creer la historia? ¿Qué más dará que fuese o no verdad? –Preguntó Riruko arqueando una ceja.

-No da lo mismo… -Afirmó Inezumi. –Es la historia de la convivencia entre demonios y humanos, para mi… Eso es uy importante, por eso quiero saber la verdad…

Riruko, sin comprenderla, decidió sentarse bien en su sitio y no hacer más preguntas.

Tras una hora de viaje aproximadamente, llegaron a su destino. Todos se pararon frente a la boca de la cueva, la cual estaba sellada espiritualmente por el mismísimo Koenma. Tras pedir que todos se apartaran, la abrió y dejó pasar a la juventud, seguidamente, volvió a cerrar la barrera con todos dentro.

La guardia, tal y como había advertido Koenma, se colocó alrededor del demacrado Toguro, dejando un hueco para poder verle.

Toguro se mantenía callado, rodeado por una planta seca y marchita que parecía poder caer en cualquier momento.

Los chicos formaron una fila para poder observarle, a Koenma no le hacía mucha gracia, sin embargo, la insistencia de la profesora, hizo que finalmente les diera el permiso. No tenía más remedio que aguantarse.

Inezumi no guardó cola, prefirió mirar en la lejanía a Toguro, a quien pensaba que le aclararía las dudas. Ciertamente, no estaba contenta. Tras un rato de observación decidió acercarse un poco más, pudiendo verle a través de los guardias sin guardar la cola.

De pronto, como si la suerte la hubiese sonreído, uno de los niños tropezó, cayendo dentro del límite. Esto desató el pánico entre todos los guardias, quienes se abalanzaron sobre el chico, dejando toda la zona alrededor de Toguro libre. Inezumi aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse y mirar a Toguro de cerca. Alzó su mano para tocar la planta, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, Izaya, que había estado observándolo todo pudo darse cuenta de ello y gritó.

-¡No lo hagas! –Su grito fue acompañado de una carrera para impedir que Inezumi hiciese cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lejos. Inezumi tocó la planta y esta se desvaneció como si de una montaña de polvo se tratase. A la vez, una cantidad incontrolable de aura espiritual resurgió de Izaya…

El tiempo se detuvo para todo el mundo con excepción de Inezumi e Izaya: Todo se detuvo, Koenma, los guardias… De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que podían moverse; un estridente chillido seguido de una risa maligna les colocó a ambos en la "realidad".

-Al fin… al fin puedo sentir… ver la realidad… ¡Por fin acabó la pesadilla! –Exclamó Toguro estirándose junto al cuerpo del ya fallecido Makihara. –Tú… -Dijo señalando a Inezumi. –Tú me has salvado la vida… ¿Quién eres?

-I-Inezumi… -Respondió con timidez.

-¡No le respondas, idiota! –Exclamó Izaya acercándose a ellos.

-Ni un paso más, humano insignificante –Advirtió Toguro alzando su mano contra él.

-¡No! –Pidió Inezumi. –Es amigo mío, es buena persona, no le hagas daño.

-… -Toguro bajó la mano y acto seguido miró a la chica. –Inezumi… ¿verdad? ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Kurama? Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese ser… -Explicó estirándose.

-Nadie sabe sobre él desde hace casi doscientos años, no sabemos si…

-¿¡Doscientos años! –Se sorprendió Toguro interrumpiendo a Inezumi. –Maldita sea… Kurama… -Murmuró con rabia.

-Inezumi… -Trató de hablar Izaya.

-¡Cállate, humano! No me hagas perder la paciencia… Dime, Inezumi… ¿Por qué me has despertado? –Preguntó curioso.

-Creí… que podías darme información verídica de Urameshi…

-¿Urameshi? ¿El humano que mató a mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene ese insignificante de interesante?

-¿Matar…? –Preguntó Izaya en baja voz.

Inezumi le explicó a Toguro lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, lo que quería saber, Izaya solo podía mirar con miedo… Se encontraba ante un demonio temido y poderoso.

-ja, ja, ja –Rió Toguro con fuerza. -¿Buena persona? ¿Ese crío gamberro? Si que os han soltado mentiras… Aunque… que el crease ese torneo es algo que me puedo creer… De echo, es un evento interesante… Como muestra de mi gratitud, pequeña, te propongo algo… Te contaré toda la verdad que quieres saber sobre Urameshi y los suyos. A cambio, me ayudarás a participar en ese torneo… Quien gane, puede proponer lo que quiera, ¿verdad? Suena muy interesante….

-Inezumi… No irás a aceptar, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Izaya con miedo.

-No hagas caso a ese humano… Eres un semi-demonio, ¿no es así? En ese caso, estoy seguro de que estos insignificantes humanos te han tratado con menosprecio… Es más, estoy seguro de que te han tratado como si fueras idiota –Comentó Toguro mirándola a los ojos, analizando su interior. –Te sientes sola, ¿verdad? Yo no dejaré que estés sola nunca más… Te lo prometo –Comentó mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Que no te engañe! Inezumi, no es cierto lo que dice, ¡tú lo sabes! –Exclamó Izaya temblando.

-Vamos… no hay más que ver a ese perdedor para saberlo… Te trata como si fueras idiota, ¿no lo ves?

-¡Inez…!

Sin dejar que acabase la frase, los ojos determinados de Inezumi se cruzaron con los de Izaya.

-No soy idiota… No soy mala persona a pesar de ser lo que soy… Yo… Yo iré… Iré con Toguro… -Respondió

Izaya la miró desconcertado ¿Qué había hecho mal? Él pensaba que la había tratado lo mejor que pudo, nunca pensó que la hubiese tratado mal… Si lo hubiese sabido, él mismo lo hubiese cambiado, Inezumi era…

-V-vamos Inezumi, déjate de bromas… -Dijo Izaya con miedo. –No… No puedes irte con él, ni si quiera le conoces.

-No… Pero parece tratarme mejor… -Respondió con tristeza. –Izaya… sabes mejor que nadie… Lo sola que estoy. –Terminó con una sonrisa su frase y acto seguido ambos desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo el tiempo correr.

Koenma observó que Toguro no estaba y dio la alerta roja; todos los guardias desaparecieron inmediatamente del lugar. Acto seguido, antes de que Koenma también se marchara, alguien entró.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan tarde llego que os habéis desenfrenado?

Izaya salió de su trance, esa voz era la misma que le había preguntado por su instituto la noche anterior.

-¡Yusuke! ¡Eres un idiota! –Vociferó Koenma -¡Si hubieses venido a tu hora ahora no estaríamos en este berenjenal!

-Lo siento Koenma, llevo tanto tiempo sin venir por estos sitios que me había perdido… -Se excusó viendo cómo cundía el pánico.

Izaya se dio media vuelta… ¿Le había llamado Yusuke? No podía ser… Ese Yusuke llevaba desaparecido casi doscientos años… ¿Sería él? Aún con temblor en las piernas se dio media vuelta para verle la cara, no hizo falta nada más para que Yusuke se diera cuenta de quien era.

-¡Eh, chaval! Gracias por indicarme cómo llegar al instituto… Sin tu ayuda, nunca hubiese llegado –Rió aun sin darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Eres… Yusuke Urameshi…? –Preguntó con duda y nerviosismo.

-Claro, ¿Quién si no? –Preguntó poniendo una pose heroica. –Me resulta raro que preguntes eso, nos vimos ayer.

-No… no te miré la cara… -Se excusó sin mucho ánimo, a pesar de tener en frente a su ídolo.

-Estás pálido… Y viendo todas estas caras… ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó con cara de tonto.

-Toguro ha escapado… -Comentó Koenma con rabia, -Sabía que esta excursión no traería nada bueno… Mierda… -Se quejó mientras pensaba en cómo pararle los pies nuevamente.

-Se ha llevado… A Inezumi… -Murmuró Izaya. –Y no he podido evitarlo… La ha comido la cabeza y se la ha llevado… -Echándose una mano en la cabeza, rabió y volvió a expulsar energía espiritual, levemente.

-…Me temo que esa no va a ser la mayor de tus preocupaciones… -Afirmó Yusuke agarrándole de un hombro. -¿Quieres rescatarla?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que quiero rescatarla! No quiero ni saber lo que le hará ese monstruo… -Afirmó agachando la cabeza.

-Alza la cabeza. –Exigió Yusuke, Izaya obedeció. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Izaya –Respondió con algo de sorpresa por su carácter.

-Oye Koenma, te presento al nuevo heredero de la onda espiritual –Comentó sin importancia.

-¿¡Pero tú eres consciente de lo que dices, idiota! –Riñó Koenma inmediatamente.

-Este chico quiere salvar de las garras de Toguro a una mujer en apuros… ¿qué problema hay? Además, me he cansado de tanto poder, ya no hay nadie que merezca la pena derrotar, así que creo que va siendo hora de pasarle la herencia a alguien. –Comentó sin pensarlo demasiado. -¿Qué te parecería ser mi discípulo, chico?

-Y-Yo… -Izaya no sabía que decir, su mayor sueño se le acababa de presentar. Yusuke Urameshi, su ídolo, le estaba ofreciendo hacer de maestro para derrotar a Toguro; lo único que podía pensar, era si se trataba de algún tipo de sueño.

-No tengo todo el día –Se impacientó Yusuke con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Si! ¡Claro! Seré tu discípulo para salvar a Inezumi.

-Así me gusta… Aunque te advierto que no va a ser nada fácil…

Yusuke se llevó a Izaya fuera del lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-A tu casa.

-¿A mi casa? ¿Para qué?

-¿No es evidente? Mira… No hay nada peor que una madre que se preocupa por ti… Créeme… Si desapareces de pronto, será capaz de perseguirte hasta el mismísimo infierno para saber si estás bien… Es algo que aprendí muy bien –Dijo pensndo en el pasado.

-¡No puedo decírselo a mi madre! –Exclamó inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres que se muera de la preocupación?

-Tampoco es eso… Si mi madre descubre que voy a prepararme para pelear contra demonios y salvar a un semi-demonio… Me encierra para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Yusuke sin entenderlo muy bien.

-Mi madre… Odia y teme a los demonios y semi-demonios… Somos una de las pocas familias de sangre puramente humana que queda en el mundo, por lo que somos muy exquisitos para los demonios de pensamiento radical… Ya me entiendes…

-Pues precisamente por eso, te ayudaré a que tengas la fuerza y el poder para que nadie se atreva a meterse contigo o tu familia, ¿No es una gran oportunidad?

-No lo entiendes… A mi padre… Le asesinaron demonios y después se lo comieron… Al menos eso nos dijo la policía… No hubo rastro de él… Solo su corbata ensangrentada…

-¿Sabes? Si hay algo que puede convencer a una madre… Es la seguridad en uno mismo. Si confías en ti, si confías en ganar y en salvar a esa chica… Estoy seguro de que tu madre lo acabará entendiendo.

Izaya decidió no responder, él ya sabía cómo era su madre y cómo sería su reacción, por ello decidió que el propio Yusuke se diera cuenta de ello.

Pronto llegaron a casa de Izaya, donde su madre, abrió con inseguridad al ver a su hijo con Yusuke. Al saber su identidad, le permitió el paso.

-No, ¡No pienso dejar que mi hijo arriesgue su vida! Y menos por un semi-demonio… ¡Nunca!

-Te lo dije… -Advirtió Izaya. Yusuke le dio un capón al escucharle.

-Señora… Se que es difícil de entender, pero tiene que hacerlo, es su decisión, es lo que quiere…

-¡Tiene catorce años! ¡No sabe lo que quiere, es un niño! –Exclamó interrumpiendo a Yusuke.

-Bueno, yo comencé siendo detective del mundo espiritual con esa edad –Explicó recordando. –Y la verdad, nunca le pedí permiso a mi madre para serlo, de echo, no me quedó otra opción… Si le aviso a usted, no es para que me de su consentimiento, esto ya está decidido, simplemente lo hago para evitarse la amargura de no saber dónde está y qué hace su hijo.

Ante esas palabras, la madre de Izaya tornó su cara a un semblante más tajante, no permitiría que su hijo hiciese algo así.

Poniéndose de pie, Yusuke miró a la mujer con decisión.

-Se que debió de pasarlo mal, pero le diré algo; Su hijo tiene una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, si no aprende a controlarla, será cuando los demonios cojan interés por él. En ese momento, si que habrá peligro de verdad, y no habrá nada que hacer, ni por él ni seguramente por usted. Se que eso puede comprenderlo.

-Los demonios… Los demonios temerían, no le tendrían interés –Afirmó con dudas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces cómo explica que yo haya llegado hasta aquí? –Preguntó Yusuke torciendo su sonrisa. La madre de Izaya no entendió la pregunta. –Ah, es cierto… Koenma nunca contó la verdad… Bueno, se la diré para que comprenda la situación… No soy humano, soy el hijo de un demonio bastante conocido en su tiempo… Soy un semi-demonio con una de las auras más potentes y peligrosas del mundo.

Ante esas palabras, el color de la piel de la madre de Izaya cambió; palideció completamente en un momento.

-Pero tranquila, hay algo que quizás no sepa pero que yo le haré saber; no todos los demonios son malos, de echo, hay muchos humanos peores que los propios demonios. Así que no debería solo de preocuparse por una parte del mundo, si no por toda… Le diré otra verdad de paso: Su hijo vendrá conmigo, aprenderá la onda espiritual, se enfrentará a Toguro y recuperará a su amiga. Después, podrá hacer lo que quiera con él… Si para aquel entonces aún sigue pensando de esa manera tan radical. –Dicho esto, se marchó, Izaya le siguió. –Ah y… Tranquila, yo soy uno de los buenos.

Al terminar su frase, se marchó, dejando atrás a la mujer, pensativa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-… ¿Crees que estará bien? –Preguntó Izaya con preocupación por su madre.

-Claro que sí… De hecho, te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento, te animará con todas sus fuerzas para que derrotes al enemigo. Pero… ahora debemos de centrarnos en controlar tu poder… Quedan tres semanas para el torneo.


	2. Semana 2

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, es un poco más cortito que el primero, pero espero que igualmente lo disfrutéis! ^^ Acabo de empezar el capítulo tres, así que tardaré un poquito más (supongo). ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Toguro, quien se había llevado con él a Inezumi, reía internamente; al fin estaba liberado, después de doscientos años de tortura en una pelea infinita contra la sombra de Kurama… Por supuesto, una de sus prioridades era encontrar al verdadero y matarle con sus propias manos, pero a pesar de ello, ahora tenía algo así como una discípula, por lo que aprovecharse del poder que pudiese adquirir era más factible y entretenido que ir directamente a por su objetivo primordial.<p>

Pronto ambos llegaron a un bosque en el mundo demoníaco, allí, Toguro decidió sentarse después de tanto tiempo estando de pie y de paso aprovechar para volver a escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento

-Eres un semi-demonio, estoy más que seguro de que podrás adquirir poder espiritual. –Pensó en alto.

-Ya lo tengo –afirmó Inezumi. –Mi poder consiste en soltar bolas espirituales… Sin embargo, no sirven de mucho… Explotan en cuanto alguien las toca… -Se entristeció bajando la cabeza.

-Bolas espirituales que explotan… -Repitió Toguro pensando. –Ja, ja, ja. ¡Más que suficiente! Ese poder nos vendrá bien… Verás, planeo ganar ese torneo y gobernar el mundo durante esos cuatro años, y cuando lo haga, todo volverá a ser como era todo hace doscientos años. Te aseguro que no te sentirás sola si eso ocurre. –Explicó Toguro mirándola a los ojos. –Aunque para conseguirlo, deberemos de conseguir a más gente… Así gane quien gane de nosotros, nuestro deseo se hará realidad… El problema es cómo encontrar a gente que desee lo mismo…

La maleza se movió con agresividad de pronto, Toguro se dio cuenta de ello y se puso en guardia.

-No deberías de hablar de tus planes maléficos en un bosque que no conoces… Más aun si se encuentra en el lado demoníaco –Una voz salía de entre los árboles. Ambos se encontraban en guardia. –Habéis tenido mucha suerte… Tenía pensado algo así. –Respondió la voz acercándose más a ellos.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Deja de esconderte! –Advirtió Toguro convirtiendo su mano derecha en una fila de cuchillas.

-No te pongas agresivo… -De detrás de uno de los árboles apareció una figura masculina. –Creo que nos llevaremos bien… -Un hombre algo robusto, con el pelo negro azabache, largo y los ojos violetas apareció.

-… Está bien, me fío de ti. –Dijo Toguro sin pensarlo demasiado.

La duda se dibujó en el rostro de Inezumi, Toguro se dio cuenta de ello y se explicó.

-Ese tipo dice la verdad… Te lo explicaré mejor –Dijo con una mueca algo molesta. –Hace doscientos años, el tipejo que poseía este cuerpo al que le falta un cacho de cabeza, me devoró. Este tenía el poder de copiar todos los poderes de la gente que se comiera y ese poder pasó a mí. En el momento en el que se comió a un tío que tenía el poder de leer la mente, me hice bastante más fuerte. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, debería de deshacerme ya de este cuerpo putrefacto… Me terminé de regenerar hace tiempo, así que ya puedo andar por mis propios medios… -Mientras hablaba, Toguro salía del cuerpo corroído y en mal estado de Makihara.

-Vaya… Había oído hablar de ti, pero… nunca pensé que fueras un tipo con tan poco sentido del asco… -Se quejó el hombre mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si no puedes aguantar esto, no se cómo aguantarás el matar a gente… -De pronto, los tres se callaron y Toguro rió ligeramente. –Vale, ahora si que lo se…

Inezumi les miraba sin entender nada, ella no podía leer la mente de nadie.

-Mi nombre es Teikohito, aunque me podéis llamar Teiko, suena más mono –Comentó el hombre haciéndose una coleta.

-Yo soy Inezumi… -Respondió algo tímida.

-Lo se, pequeña… Por cierto… Pretendéis presentaros al torneo, ¿No? Pero no parecéis muy entrenados… ¿Estáis seguros de poder conseguir algo?

-No seas idiota… Yo no puedo morir pase lo que pase –Explicó Toguro con calma. –Ella tiene un poder bastante interesante, si entrena, será bastante buena –Afirmó con una sonrisa malvada en los ojos. –Y tú… Bueno, tu poder es bastante agradecido.

-¿En qué consiste tu poder? –Preguntó Inezumi.

-Eso de momento, es un secreto. Sonrió sin maldad. –Bien, entonces, cuanto antes empecemos a entrenar, mejor será… ¿Estás preparada en cuerpo y alma para lo que puede ser el peor proceso de tu vida? –Preguntó Teiko sin mostrar duda.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Inezumi palideciendo.

-Era broma pequeña… Peor serán las luchas que tengas que pasar –Con esas palabras tan poco alentadoras, la revolvió el pelo.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke comenzó a pensar en una estrategia para Izaya. Tenían tres semanas como máximo para prepararse y él solo tenía de guía las enseñanzas de Genkai.

-Veamos… -Pensó Yusuke mirando por una ventana. –Tenemos tres semanas para lograr que manejes tu poder espiritual, mejorarlo, potenciarlo y pasarte la herencia… Yo tardé bastante más que tú en lograrlo, así que deberemos de ir un poco acelerados… Eso si… -Yusuke comenzó a recordar todo lo que Genkai le había hecho pasar. –No seré tan duro como lo fueron conmigo… -Dijo sudando en frío.

-¿A ti? ¿Cómo te enseñaron? –Preguntó Izaya curioso.

-Me dan escalofríos solo de recordarlo… Dormía en una cama de pinchos… Tenía que aguantar un montón de pruebas difíciles y… ¡Bueno! ¡Eso da lo mismo! –Dijo dejando de pensar en el tema. –Lo primero es lo primero. Debemos de intentar sacar tu poder espiritual solo cuando tú quieras –Explicó. –Vamos, intenta sacarlo.

Izaya, sin tener ni idea, intentó concentrarse y sacar algún tipo de poder de su mano, sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara no ocurría nada.

-Vaya… Qué bien me vendrían ahora los consejos de Kurama… En fin, no podemos perder más tiempo en esto… Tendré que hacerlo por las malas. –Remangándose, Yusuke miró a Izaya fríamente. –Seré sincero. Si te he escogido, ha sido porque esa aura espiritual me ha resultado atractiva, no por otra razón… Pero si no eres capaz ni de invocar tu poder, entonces no me sirves para nada.

Izaya miró a Yusuke sin entender bien la situación.

-Voy a ir a por ti, a matarte –Advirtió. –Si no quieres morir, será mejor que aprendas ahora mismo a invocar tu poder.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Espera un momento! –Con nerviosismo, Izaya intentó parar a Yusuke, sin embargo, él ya estaba decidido.

Con una rapidez supersónica, Yusuke se colocó a escasos centímetros de Izaya, poniendo a este nervioso. Acto seguido golpeó su estómago.

Izaya voló por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared. Cayó al suelo con brusquedad, sin evitarlo, vomitó.

-Vamos, ya te he avisado –Dijo Yusuke calentando el brazo con el que le había golpeado. –Tienes suerte de que llevo casi cien años sin pelear y me he oxidado un poco… Un golpe como ese en mis buenos tiempos te hubiese atravesado sin duda alguna.

Izaya se levantó con dolor, poco a poco, pensando que Yusuke estaba loco.

-Yo que tú iría haciendo algo –Afirmó Yusuke volviendo a por él, esta vez, paso a paso, dándole tiempo a Izaya para reaccionar.

Este se levantó aguantando el dolor y salió corriendo.

-Correr no te servirá de nada –Desapareciendo del lugar, pateó la espalda de Izaya, enviándole esta vez al otro lado. -¿Es que acaso no quieres salvar a esa chica? ¿O ahora prefieres que Toguro la sacrifique en ese torneo? La gente como tú, que decide esas cosas porque cree que es débil… Me da asco… -Con esas palabras, Yusuke iluminó su puño. En cualquier momento podría lanzar un reigun.

Izaya, al escuchar sus palabras pensó para sí mismo. No quería perderla, mucho menos morir ahí, aunque fuera a manos de Yusuke. Volvió a levantarse y al ver que este volvió a desaparecer, enrabió. Su poder volvió a salir de su cuerpo.

-Aguántalo ahí –Advirtió Yusuke a menos de un metro suya, con el puño a escasos centímetros de su cara. –Si te hubiese alcanzado la cara, no lo hubieras contado –Advirtió Yusuke. –Creo que eres de mi mismo tipo… Disparar el aura será lo tuyo, seguro. –Pensó Yusuke. –Deja de malgastar tu poder.

Izaya se relajó y se sentó en el suelo con dolor.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te ha dicho que descanses? ¡Vuelve a exteriorizar tu poder! –Afirmó contradiciendo su orden anterior.

-¡Pero…! –Izaya intentó quejarse, sin embargo, Yusuke habló antes de que lo lograra.

-¿Acaso prefieres que te mate ahora mismo? –Su mirada era seria. Izaya obedeció e intentó sacar su poder, lográndolo sin saber como.

-Eres rápido… -Pensó Yusuke en alto. –Creo que no te será muy complicado el entrenamiento… A ver, intenta concentrar el aura que expulsas tan campante en un solo puño.

-P-Pero… No se cómo hacerlo –Afirmó Izaya encorvándose un poco por el dolor de espalda de la patada de Yusuke.

-¡Tú solo concéntrate! ¡Qué has pensado hace un momento para que tu poder saliera? –Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-¡En que si n lo hacía me matarías! –Exclamó Izaya con cara de obviedad.

-Es decir… Que eres del tipo que saca sus poderes con el miedo… Vaya problema… -Suspiró Yusuke.

-¿Problema por qué? –Preguntó Izaya sin saber a qué venia.

-Porque es significa que tendré que vigilarte las veinticuatro horas bajo amenaza para que te salgan las cosas… -Como si lo que acabase de decir fuera lo más común del mundo, se colocó la mano en la cara y empezó a pensar en cómo mejorar a Izaya. –Estoy seguro de que si reaccionas con el miedo, también reaccionarás con la rabia y el odio…

-¿Por qué crees eso? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Porque cuando alguien odia a alguien o se encuentra en estado de ira, es porque tiene miedo de perder algo… O de haberlo perdido. Casi todo se rige por el miedo. Así que aunque sea una contrariedad para el entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que nos será de ayuda en los combates que librarás para salvar a esa chica. –Afirmó Yusuke mirando por la ventana. –Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde estamos? –Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

-No…

-Estamos en las tierras de Genkai. Me las dejó en herencia hace mucho tiempo. Aquí fue donde ella misma me entrenó. Un día me fui a investigar todas sus tierras y me perdí… Menos mal que Koenma me encontró un día que me necesitaba…

Izaya se quedó en completo silencio y unió términos.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que has estado doscientos años perdido entre estos bosques?

-No, ¡claro que no! Menuda tontería… Fueron ciento cincuenta.

Ante las palabras de Yusuke, Izaya sucumbió al dolor y cayó al suelo, aprovechando así para descansar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿No te he dicho antes que concentraras poder en un puño?

-Pero estoy hecho polvo… Te has pasado tres pueblos con los golpes… -Se quejó aun dolorido.

-¿Alguien te ha preguntado? –El semblante de Yusuke se hizo excesivamente serio, lo que metió algo de miedo en el joven aprendiz. –Te lo advertiré por última vez. Estoy oxidado de no pelear, pero… Cada vez que me desobedezcas en el entrenamiento o no te salga algo como quiero… Iré a por ti y te golpearé hasta matarte. –Sus palabras eran profundamente serias, lo cual no dejó a Izaya con muchas opciones. Sin decir nada más, obedeció, se puso de pie y siguió sus instrucciones.

El primer día de entrenamiento para Izaya y para Inezumi pasó satisfactoriamente. Mientras tanto, en el instituto se preguntaban su paradero, sobre todo Riruko…

En unos cinco días, Izaya consiguió manejar su poder espiritual a su antojo, por cualquier lugar del cuerpo.

-Bien… Hoy te dejaré descansar, has hecho muchos avances en poco tiempo, así que creo que te lo mereces. Sin embargo… Mañana comenzaremos a aprender a aumentarlo, tu poder es algo débil aun. Después de eso, aprenderemos a expulsarlo y finalmente, a moderar la potencia. Creo que cuando aprendas todo esto, serás capaz de al menos, rozar a Toguro.

-¿¡Rozarlo! –Izaya o podía creerse lo que oía… Con su cara hinchada de la inmensa cantidad de golpes que había recibido y de la de caídas que había sufrido al correr por el bosque al entrenar, parecía parte de algún show comédico.

-Así es… Tu poder espiritual se hará mucho más fuerte, sin embargo, para derrotar a Toguro necesitarás más que eso: Velocidad, flexibilidad, resistencia… Y mucho más poder espiritual…

-Pero… ¿Cómo voy a derrotarlo? ¡Se supone que es inmortal! –Izaya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-No te preocupes por eso. No han pasado doscientos años en balde. Te aseguro que derrotarás a Toguro para recuperar a esa chica. Yusuke sonaba convencido, eso animó a Izaya más que nada.

-Ahora pírate, que quiero ver el nuevo episodio de hoy de mi serie, que se quedó muy interesante. –Con estas palabras, Yusuke se tiró al sofá y se puso a ver la tele. Izaya se fue por donde había ido cada mañana. Decidió volver a su casa y ver así a su madre, a la cual no había visto despierta en cinco días.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa! –Dijo tranquilamente.

Su madre se encontraba en el comedor, mirando la televisión, la cual estaba apagada. Sus ojeras eran llamativa, parecía que no hubiese pegado ojo en casi… Cinco días… Izaya se dio cuenta de ello y tras dejar sus cosas en la habitación volvió para hablar con ella.

-Mamá… -Comenzó. Estoy bien, no debes de preocuparte por mí…

Su madre giró la cabeza con lentitud, como si su vida se hubiese esfumado.

-¿Y esas heridas? –Preguntó con un tono de voz tembloroso, roto, con una sonrisa en los labios pero con gran tristeza en los ojos.

-Entrenando con Yusuke… ¡Pero ya controlo mi aura! Puedo concentrarla donde sea –Intentó animar.

-Que bien, hijo. –Respondió del mismo modo que antes.

Izaya dejó de intentar animarla y se acercó un poco más, con vergüenza, debía de hablar con ella y convencerla de que no le diera más vueltas. Lo que menos deseaba Izaya, era que su madre sufriera por su culpa y acabase cayendo enferma o cualquier otra cosa.

-Mamá… -Musitó agachado la cabeza.

La madre respondió girando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Te… te prometo que no tendrás que preocuparte por mí… Cuando… cuando logre lo que quiero, no me meteré en más problemas de este tipo.

A pesar de esas palabras, la mujer no hacía amago de mejorar, lo que entristecía a Izaya.

-Te quiero, mamá… -Con esas palabras, dichas con la cabeza baja, Izaya salió no solo del comedor, si no también de la casa; necesitaba, de nuevo, tomar el aire.

Había perdido cinco días de clase, en ese momento les quedaría una hora aproximadamente de clase. En el fondo de su corazón tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Inezumi hubiese cambiado su forma de ver las cosas y hubiese vuelto a la escuela, por lo que se decidió a ir.

Tras ver que toda su clase salió y no ver rastro de Inezumi, se dio media vuelta con un suspiro.

-¿Piensas irte así sin más? –Preguntó una voz detrás de él.

-¿Ha venido Inezumi a clase? –Preguntó.

-Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta… Pero no, desde aquel incidente en la cueva nadie la ha vuelto a ver… Ese tío era Urameshi, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué es lo que estáis…? ¡Oye! –Exclamó al ver que Izaya se iba sin escucharla. -¿Qué es lo que haces con él?

-Entrenar… Debo de hacerme fuerte para poder rescatar a Inezumi…

-¿Rescatar? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A esa pequeña rata?

Izaya miró a Riruko a los ojos, recordando las últimas palabras de Inezumi, con dolor.

-Deja de llamarla así. –Su frase fue tajante, tanto, que dejó a Riruko sin aliento por un momento.

-¿Y que vas a…?

-Me enfrentaré a Toguro en el torneo… Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, por eso no voy a clase.

-¿Qué vas a presentarte? ¡Pero si eres un humano!

-Sí, un humano con poder espiritual –Afirmó iluminando su puño.

-… Está bien, en ese caso, nos vemos. –Diciendo esa frase con algo de bordería, Riruko se fue por su lado.

Izaya siguió por su camino sin percatarse de las intenciones de la joven al irse de aquel modo.

-Oye, ¿Estás enamorado de esa chica? –De detrás de Izaya apareció de pronto una voz, haciéndole dar un brinco, ruborizado.

-No… no me hables por detrás… Yusuke… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí, Yusuke? –Preguntó alarmado.

-Me aburría, ese bosque ya no tiene misterios para mí… Así que he decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad… Ha cambiado bastante –Afirmó mirando para muchos lados. –Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Estás enamorado de esa chica? –Preguntó con cara de pervertido.

-¡No! ¿Cómo podría gustarme Riruko? –Afirmó con una pregunta retórica y cara de espanto.

Yusuke rió con malicia.

-No hablaba de Riruko… -Con esas palabras revolvió el pelo del chico. –Me voy a jugar a las tragaperras, aun existirán, ¿no? Hace demasiado que no juego y la verdad, las echo de menos.

Izaya no respondió, se quedó ruborizado mirando como se iba, saludando con el brazo sin mirar atrás.

El día pasó tranquilamente y demasiado rápido para Izaya. Su día de descanso se había convertido en un auténtico aburrimiento, en su mente, solo perduraba el deseo de recuperar a Inezumi como fuese. No cabía nada más.

Al día siguiente, Izaya volvió para seguir entrenando con Yusuke, en su mirada se podía ver algo más de determinación. Su día libre le había servido para pensar y concienciarse de que cuanto antes aprendiera todo, antes podría llegar a salvar a Inezumi.

Yusuke notó esa mirada y esa sensación de seguridad en él, por lo que quiso aprovecharla al máximo.

-Bien, debemos de aprender a expulsar el poder espiritual… La verdad es que en el mismo momento en el que me dijeron que podía disparar con mi aura lo hice, no lo pensé demasiado… -Comentó en alto recordando la primera vez que disparó un reigun.

-En ese caso, yo también seré capaz de hacerlo –Dijo sin miedo.

-Veámoslo… Quiero que me apuntes con tu dedo, concentres tu poder espiritual y aprietes el gatillo mentalmente. –Comentó abriéndose de brazos.

"Estoy seguro de que o será capaz de dispararme… Pobre ingenuo… Se ganará un buen capón" –Pensó Yusuke riendo malévolamente por dentro.

Sin embargo, al contrario de las expectativas de Yusuke, Izaya apuntó sin dudar y disparó un tiro limpio de aura, con toda la acumulada. Nuestro antiguo protagonista se sorprendió y lo paró con una mano, arrastrando un poco los pies.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dispararme de verdad? –Preguntó enfadado, acercándose a él dándole igualmente el capón que pensaba darle. -¿Y si me hubieras matado?

-Ay… -Se quejó Izaya. –Si te hubiese matado, no me hubieses sido de ayuda… -Dijo con una lágrima en un ojo.

Yusuke no respondió ante esa frase, sonrió y después de echó a reír.

-Vas a entretenerme más de lo que pensaba… Muy bien, pensaba que no me dispararías, pero me gusta esa determinación… El poder que tienes es bastante más potente que el que tuve yo al principio… Así que creo que serás un gran sucesor. Ahora bien… Prepárate para sufrir lo indecible para mejorar en menos de dos semanas… -Comentó con los ojos fríos, con ganas de pelear y sobre todo, olvidándose por completo que no le haría sufrir como Genkai hizo con él.

Izaya, en el plazo de dos días logró moderar su fuerza, lanzando una cantidad u otra de aura dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrara y del aura que requería hacer lo que quisiese hacer.

Por supuesto, lo logró mediante métodos crueles y amenazas de muerte de Yusuke; El entrenamiento de Genkai se había convertido en un juego de niños comparado con cómo Yusuke martirizaba al pequeño pero cada vez más fuerte Izaya.

De este modo, quedaban solo dos semanas para que comenzara el torneo.


	3. Semana 3

_Bueno, por fin os traigo el capítulo 3. Este capítulo tiene alguna sorpresilla, pero aun nos mantenemos dentro del entrenamiento de Yusuke e Izaya._

_Seguramente, el fanfic se alargue a seis capítulos, depende de las ideas que me surgan. Lo que sí tengo claro es que el capítulo cuatro será el último en lo referente al entrenamiento de Yusuke e Izaya.  
><em>

_Por último solo decir que espero que os guste ^^ _

* * *

><p>Yusuke e Izaya, después de haber entrenado duramente, decidieron tomar un descanso de medio día y así aprovechar para apuntarse al torneo.<p>

-Al parecer ahora todo el que quiera participar, incluso si soy yo mismo, debe de apuntarse… La verdad es que se ha vuelto muy serio este torneo –Se quejó Yusuke. –El problema es que seguramente todo esté lleno de demonios y me reconozcan… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! –Tal y como hizo al resucitar, se ocultó tras unas gafas de sol y una gorra.

-Sí, seguro que nadie te conoce así… -Dijo Izaya con ironía.

-Calla niño. –Tras un capón, decidieron ir sin más discusión.

Tal y como Yusuke predijo, el lugar estaba infestado de demonios. Muchos de ellos se habían presentado en la anterior elección (El propio Izaya les reconocía por haber visto las retransmisiones de los combates) y ninguno destacaba por su aura o por su apariencia. Había un par de demonios que parecían fuertes, pero que con un poco más de entrenamiento, para Izaya no serían nada.

Este buscó con la mirada un indicio de Inezumi, sin embargo no pudo ver ningún rastro. Seguramente, se habría presentado antes… O aun no lo había hecho.

La inscripción de Izaya fue sencilla, no hubo problema, sin embargo, quien atendía a las inscripciones sí que era un problema…

La mujer de pelo azul atendía a todos los participantes con una sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver a Yusuke, su mirada se clavó en él, como si hubiese visto un fantasma del pasado y tratase de recordarlo.

-Oye… Yo te conozco, ¿verdad? –Preguntó acercándose más a él, sin importarle la fila de demonios y humanos con poderes que esperaban ser inscritos.

-No, no lo creo, vámonos Izaya. –Dijo Yusuke nervioso intentando huir de allí a toda prisa.

Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas no le irían tan bien a Yusuke.

-Claro que le conoces. –Respondió una voz masculina, algo grave, pero con cierta suavidad. -¿O vas a hacerte el loco después de tantos años?

-… -Yusuke miró al hombre que le había dirigido la palabra. No supo qué decir al no tener ni idea de quien se trataba.

-Oye Botan –Dijo el hombre. -¿Por qué no descansas en tu trabajo y nos vamos a un sitio donde no haya nadie?

-Disculpe, pero… ¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó sin saber tampoco quien era.

El hombre suspiró casi con desesperación.

-Hazme caso y ya está. –Dijo fríamente.

Todos siguieron al hombre de pelo plateado, vestido de traje, con un gorro elegante y unas gafas de sol. Aunque no sabían quien era, algo dentro de ellos les decía que era alguien de fiar.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar desierto, sin un alma. Allí solo se encontraban Botan, Yusuke, Izaya y el hombre misterioso, el cual, no tuvo más remedio que quitarse el gorro y las gafas para ser reconocido.

El pelo de color plata cayó por su propio peso llegando hasta la espalda, sus ojos, amarillos brillantes iluminaron el corazón de sus dos conocidos.

-¡Kurama! –Exclamaron al unísono.

-¡Pensaba que te habías perdido en las profundidades del infierno! –Exclamó Yusuke aun sin revelar su identidad.

Kurama rió y les miró momentáneamente con nostalgia, después tornó una mirada seria.

-Estos últimos años… Es cierto que he estado en el infierno bastante ocupado, pero no estaba perdido… He estado investigando en nombre del mundo espiritual –Afirmó sin alzar mucho la voz.

-¿El señor Koenma le mandó una misión? –Preguntó Botan olvidándose por completo de Yusuke

-Así es… He estado vigilando a Hiei entre las sombras. –Afirmó mirando al infinito con algo de tristeza. Creemos que quiere destruir el mundo espiritual…

-¿Hiei? ¿Para qué querría hacer algo así? –Cuestionó Yusuke extrañado.

-Para eso he estado investigando… Hiei se hizo parte de la guardia de Mukuro, así que puede haber pasado cualquier cosa… Antes de que me descubrieran, solo pude adivinar una cosa… Y es que Mukuro se retiró de la lucha y Hiei ocupó su puesto… Él mismo me dijo que advirtiera a Koenma de que tuviese cuidado. –Las palabras de Kurama sonaban completamente ciertas. En boca de cualquier otro hubiesen dudado, sin embargo, todos sabían que él no mentiría.

Izaya, por su parte, observaba con ilusión la silueta de Kurama. Tenía en frente de él a otro de los guerreros legendarios, sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba… ¿Kurama no tenía el pelo rojo?

-Eso es horrible… -Musitó Botan con lágrimas en los ojos. –Hiei no sería capaz de hacer algo así sin ningún motivo… Algo ha tenido que impulsarle a ello…

-Actualmente Hiei es uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo demoníaco. Se que se ha inscrito al torneo, así que he decidido apuntarme también… Yusuke, tú y yo somos las únicas personas que podemos pararle los pies a Hiei si es que realmente planea hacer esa barbaridad… -Ni siquiera Kurama estaba seguro de esos planes de Hiei, al fin y al cabo, el propio Hiei no confirmó literalmente las sospechas que tenía Koenma.

-¿¡Yusuke! –Se exaltó Botan. -¡Por eso me sonabas! ¡Eres Yusuke! ¡Claro!

No tuvo más remedio que quitarse su "elaborado" disfraz.

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Detenerle? ¿Para qué? En este torneo puede ganar cualquier ser malvado, todos lo sabíamos… Si gana Hiei, mala suerte.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Se extrañó Botan.

-Además… Yo ya no estoy en condiciones de luchar… -Comentó agarrándole el hombro a Izaya, que seguía asombrado mirando a Kurama. –Este chico será mi heredero de ondas espirituales. Si él quiere detener a Hiei, no seré yo quien lo impida.

-No digas tonterías, Yusuke –Interrumpió Kurama mirando a Izaya y desviando su mirada a Yusuke rápidamente –Se que llevamos mucho tiempo sin luchar, pero ese no es motivo para pasar tus poderes de una forma tan prematura.

-Estoy cansado de ganar sin esforzarme. –Explicó. –Además, hago lo que quiero, ¿O es que aun no me conocéis? –Preguntó algo irritado. –No me hace gracia que nadie acabe con la tranquilidad de este mundo, pero no puedo meterme en los deseos de los ganadores… Si da la casualidad de que Hiei gana el torneo y pretende destruir el mundo espiritual, el humano o el que sea, mala suerte…

-… -Kurama observó en silencio a Yusuke cerrando los puños. –Es decir, que no harás nada.

-No exactamente. Ya he dicho que si Izaya quiere, puede hacerlo.

-P-Pero yo… –Izaya habló por primera vez, sin embargo, Kurama volvió a interrumpir.

-Yusuke, este chico no tiene ni un cuarto de tu fuerza y poder actuales… ¿Cómo pretendes que le haga frente a Hiei en menos de una semana?

-Yo mismo le estoy entrenando… Y te diré una cosa, dentro de una semana, este chico será más fuerte que yo. –Yusuke hablaba con seriedad y con ambición en sus ojos.

Kurama le observó, prefirió no comentar nada acerca de esa afirmación.

-Hiei es uno de los demonios más poderosos… Pero tú y yo también lo somos. Si no quieres hacer algo, no lo hagas… Al menos me alegra que el poder no se te haya subido a la cabeza –Afirmó Kurama con una leve sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Yusuke el que prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Rápidamente, se produjo un silencio incómodo que Izaya cortó sin darse cuenta.

-De todas formas… ¿Él es Kurama? ¿El famoso demonio que encerró a Toguro? –Preguntó Izaya con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Kurama respondió afirmativamente.

-Por favor… Me gustaría que me contestaras a una pregunta… -Izaya tornó su mirada algo suplicante. -¿Cómo puedo derrotar a Toguro?

-¿Toguro? –Preguntó extrañado. -¿A qué viene eso? – La noticia de la huída de Toguro no se había extendido, no era un demonio peligroso, por lo que el mundo espiritual prefirió no manifestarlo más allá de las partes afectadas del problema de su huida.

-Verás… Fuimos de excursión a ver a Toguro cuando mi amiga Inezumi tocó tu planta y se desvaneció… Él escapó llevándosela consigo… Tengo que detenerle antes de que la haga cualquier cosa, no puedo permitir… Que la pase nada… -Dijo cerrando los puños con culpabilidad.

-Eso no es posible –Dijo Kurama ignorando las preocupaciones del chico por un momento. –Es cierto que los poderes que usé antaño se debilitan poco a poco porque van perdiendo poder espiritual, pero es imposible que esa planta se desvanezca solo por tocarla… Haría falta el porder de un demonio de nivel B por lo menos para que eso ocurriese.

Las palabras de Kurama llevaron a Izaya momentáneamente al pasado. Él reaccionó al ver a Inezumi acercando su mano a la planta… Y reaccionó con una explosión de poder. Comenzó a temblar violentamente, pero manteniendo aun firmeza en su palabras, preguntó.

-¿Y si el poder de nivel B vinieran de un humano…?

Yusuke agachó la cabeza. Él sabía desde el principio los motivos; era evidente después de haber sentido la explosión de poder de Izaya tan cerca. (Seguramente, de no haber sido por ella, Yusuke nunca hubiese encontrado el lugar)

-…También… -Respondió haciéndose una idea de lo que había ocurrido al ver el temblor del chico.

Izaya comenzó a lanzar lágrimas por sus ojos, con gran sentimiento de culpa y rabia. La culpa no había sido de Inezumi, si no suya.

Los tres conocidos, se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-De todas formas… -Comentó Kurama. –Yusuke, piénsate bien lo que estás haciendo. Si en el torneo me toca pelear contra ti…

-No espero menos de ti, Kurama –Afirmó Yusuke con una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que Kurama lucharía con todo lo que tiene contra él.

Seguidamente, Kurama miró a Izaya y decidió añadir algo a su silencio anterior.

-Ese demonio parecía invencible… Pero no lo es. Toguro tiene partes vitales irremplazables… Si le haces polvo al cien por cien, no volverá a regenerarse jamás. –Afirmó. –Aunque para conseguir eso, necesitarás tener un poder tan grande como el que tienes a tu lado… -Dicho esto, saludó a Botan y a Yusuke con la mano y desapareció.

-Oye Botan… -Dijo Yusuke rascándose la cabeza. Se quedó pensativo por un momento y bajó la mirada. Después de un suspiró, no comentó nada. –Nada, no importa… Oye, Izaya –Al mirarle, observó que el chico que había quedado en el sitio, con la cabeza agachada. Yusuke pensó que se había perdido en la desgracia. –Si no lo ves bien, yo…

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, Izaya agarró de la muñeca a Yusuke, con firmeza y seguidamente elevó la cabeza hasta poder mirarle la cara con un ojo.

-Quedan dos semanas… hazme más fuerte… -Su mirada era firme y tajante. Eso borró todas las dudas de Yusuke.

-Eso ni lo dudes. –Sonrió olvidándose de lo que iba a preguntarle a Botan.

-¡Chicos! –Irrumpió ella misma el momento. –Yo le apuntaré, así que podéis iros.

-¿Como que le? –Preguntó Yusuke –Que no quiera saber de los planes de Hiei no significa que no quiera participar. Hace muchos años que no me enfrento a nadie debidamente… Hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones es más tentador que saber que ganaré de antemano.

Botan afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió; Ese era el Yusuke que conocía.

Izaya y Yusuke continuaron su entrenamiento de forma intensiva; Izaya se quejaba menos y se esforzaba a tope: El sentimiento de culpa le había decidido a hacerlo todo por su mano, dando lo mejor de si mismo por recuperar a Inezumi.

Además de los entrenamientos, de vez en cuando se acercaban al lugar de inscripciones del torneo. Izaya tenía la sensación de que podría encontrar todavía a Inezumi antes de que comenzase todo. (De paso, vería el tipo de candidatos que acudían.) Había mucha variedad; tanto humanos como demonios y semis. Es cierto que la mayoría habían perdido mucho poder desde el tipo de seres que se presentaron doscientos años atrás, pero aun permanecían algunos tipos escalofriantes, cuyo poder casi podía equipararse con el del mismísimo Kurama… O con Yusuke.

El tiempo que estuvieron allí, descubrieron que el favorito de la gente era el propio Kurama, lo que hacía que Yusuke sintiera cierta nostalgia. Había muchos demonios y semi-demonios que eran nombrados, lo que les preocupaba y a la vez les hacía desear seguir con el entrenamiento para llegar a superarles. Y también descubrieron… Que Toguro y los suyos aun no se habían inscrito, tal y como Izaya pensó.

Se cruzaron ambos caminos, provocando cierto forcejeo espiritual.

-Vaya… ¿No eres el mocoso que estaba con Nezu-chan? –Preguntó tomándose muchas confianzas con la chica.

Izaya buscó con la mirada a Inezumi, ignorando las palabras del que aun le superaba espiritualmente… El entrenamiento que Toguro había llevado a cabo, también parecía mejorarle a él. Inezumi se hizo ver por detrás de este.

Su mirada estaba en blanco, pero se notaba cierta seriedad maligna… Miró a Izaya como quien mira a un extraño, con la mirada perdida.

Al verle las heridas de los entrenamientos, Izaya aumentó su forcejeo espiritual sin efecto alguno en Toguro, que sonreía con disfrute.

-Inezumi… La culpa de que estés ahí es mía… juro que te salvaré y te traeré de vuelta a casa…

Inezumi sonrió con los ojos, mostrando superioridad.

-Yo ya estoy en casa… estúpido humano…

Su voz, fría y rajante, llegó al alma de Izaya.

-¿Qué…? ¿¡¿Qué le has hecho? –Preguntó rabioso, lanzándose a por Toguro, siendo parado a tiempo por Yusuke, quien le agarró un brazo.

-¿Yo? Yo solo la he entrenado. Lo que piense ahora de todos vosotros no es asunto mío –Comentó satisfecho, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Tú eres Yusuke Urameshi… ¿verdad? –Preguntó Inezumi ignorando la escena. –Es cierto, ese poder espiritual que posees es muy particular… Me hará ilusión enfrentarme a ti en el torneo.

Yusuke miró a la chica sin albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera respondió a su intento de desafío.

Sin mediar más palabra, Yusuke se llevó a Izaya a rastras, el chico no podía creerse que Inezumi se hubiese tan prepotente en tan poco tiempo y más siendo como era… Dijera lo que dijese Toguro, él sabía que la había lavado el cerebro.

-Has actuado muy bien –Una vez se fueron ambos, Toguro habló, dirigiendo sus palabras a la chica, a pesar de que su mirada se dirigía al horizonte.

-¿Eso crees? Estaba muy nerviosa… ¿Crees que Izaya querrá enfrentarse a mí después de esto?

-Más bien querrá enfrentarse a mí, pero… No te preocupes, si sigues así, acabará queriendo enfrentarse a ti. Haz que parezca que ya no eres la misma y que quieres acabar con él y lo hará… Aunque la verdad, no se que pretendes enfrentándote a él…

-Izaya ha sido siempre una buena persona… Se que quiere protegerme, pero quiero demostrarle que yo misma puedo protegerme… y también puedo tomar mis propias decisiones… Quiero que vea que me he hecho fuerte… Tanto física como espiritualmente. –A Inezumi le brillaban los ojos al hablar.

-Qué chica más rara… Aunque no puedo meterme con ello… Ya sabes que tu objetivo a pesar de todo es ganar, ganar y llevarnos de nuevo a la oscuridad del mundo demoníaco, donde por fin, no te sentirás sola.

Inezumi asintió con determinación. Realmente, creía en los planes de Toguro y los apoyaba completamente. Ni siquiera dudaba en que el objetivo de Toguro, pudiese ser otro totalmente distinto…

-¿Es que eres idiota? ¿Qué crees que te hubiera pasado si te hubieses enfrentado a él? –De un tirón, Yusuke empotró a Izaya en la pared, justo tras desaparecer en una callejuela cerca del lugar en el que estaban. -¿Crees que hubieras salido bien parado? ¡Aguanta tu ira para cuando tengas que sacarla! –Yusuke sermoneaba a Izaya a pesar de que él mismo sabía que haría lo mismo en su situación… De hecho, por su mente no paraba de proyectarse a si mismo lanzándose contra el hermano menor Toguro al ver morir a Genkai.

Izaya mantenía la cabeza gacha y el aire espiritual fluyendo con ira.

-Deja de malgastar el poder espiritual –Comentó Yusuke dándole un capón, devolviendo a Izaya a la normalidad. -¿Tanta ira tienes? Entonces entrena con todo lo que tienes, mejora… Y deja de malgastar el tiempo.

Izaya se levantó del suelo y miró a Yusuke con tristeza.

-Destrozaré a ese Toguro… Por haber mancillado la mente de Inezumi… ¡No dejaré de él ni el polvo de sus restos! –Su mirada se tornó agresiva, seguidamente, fue a golpear a Yusuke, quien le paró con algo de dificultad.

-Me alegro de que pienses así, pero… Lo mejor en un combate es mantenerse sereno… ¡Porque si no, no podrás ver más allá de tus narices! –Para demostrarlo, Yusuke golpeó el costado del chaval, quien se retorció con dolor y cayó al suelo sin aire. –Todavía te falta mucho por aprender Izaya, tanto física como psicológicamente… Te prometo que mejorarás siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a escucharme… Y hacer lo que yo te diga que hagas.

Izaya se levantó del suelo jadeando, las piernas le temblaban del golpe. Había faltado poco para que se le rompieran las costillas.

-Eso… No hace falta decirlo… -Con es resto de su fuerza, respondió, seguidamente, se desmayó.

-…Vaya… Me he pasado con el golpe… -Yusuke sacudió la mano con la que había parado el puñetazo de Izaya. El daño que le había adjudicado había hecho que automáticamente dejase de modular tanto la potencia. Por suerte, pudo darse cuenta antes de golpearle, si no lo hubiera hecho, Izaya hubiese muerto al instante.

Izaya soñó mientras estaba inconsciente. De nuevo apareció esa aura espiritual tan extraña. No sentía nada en absoluto y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar su nombre repetidas veces; alguien le llamaba con calma, solo le llamaba.

Se sentía flotando en medio del aura, el cual era oscura, aunque con algún toque dorado.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_-Se preguntaba Izaya sin hablar, relajado.

-Izaya…

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó murmurando.

-Tu aura… mejorar… dorada… -La voz mencionaba palabras sueltas, las cuales, no eran comprensibles para él.

-Izaya…

-¿Quién… eres…? –Repitió

-Izaya… ¡Izaya! –La voz de pronto se tornó conocida. Yusuke le llamaba.

El aura fue desapareciendo poco a poco en un remolino, hasta ver la cara de Yusuke.

-Ya era hora… ¿Cuánto pensabas dormir? –Preguntó molesto.

-¿Dónde… estoy? –Preguntó levantándose, con dolor de cabeza.

-En mi casa –Respondió Yusuke yéndose hacia otra habitación. –Siento el golpe, pero no pensé que estarías durmiendo tres días seguidos.

-¿Tres días? –Preguntó algo alterado.

-Sí. –Afirmó dejando una taza de té en la mesilla. –Recuperaremos los días con entrenamiento intenso.

-Sí… -Afirmó bebiendo té, sin soltarse la cabeza.

-¿No te duele el costado? –Preguntó Yusuke sentándose en el suelo, fumando un cigarro.

-No… -Tras contestar, se acomodó y miró a Yusuke –No sabía que fumabas.

-Si bueno… Dejé de fuma hace muchos años… Ahora solo fumo en contadas ocasiones. –Respondió con una mirada melancólica.

Izaya observó la habitación. Estaba desordenada y llena de polvo, se notaba que hacía muchos años que nadie vivía ahí.

-He quitado las telarañas y demás cosas asquerosas, siento la pocilga. –tras decir esto, se levantó y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

De pronto, por los ojos del chico se cruzó un pequeño cuadro, con el polvo limpiado totalmente. Eso le llamó la atención, por lo que alargó el brazo para cogerlo y verlo de cerca.

-Este eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? –Preguntó mirándolo de cerca. –Esta chica es muy guapa, ¿es tu novia? –Preguntó sin ninguna maldad en sus palabras.

El silencio llenó la habitación de incomodidad, Yusuke soltó el humo de su cigarro y lo apagó en la cornisa de la ventana.

-Era mi mujer… Keiko. –Dijo con algo de melancolía. –El chiquillo era nuestro hijo, Kosuke… Su nombre lo eligió ella, siempre fue muy típica en esas cosas. –Rió sin dejar de mirar a la calle.

De pronto, Izaya recordó que Yusuke era un demonio, todo eso le hizo pensar en que habría sido mejor no haber preguntado nada. Guardó silencio bebiendo té.

-No te sientas cohibido. Pregunta si quieres, en cuanto estés mejor no verás ni oirás nada más allá del entrenamiento. –Afirmó Yusuke con algo de dolor.

-¿Qué fue de…? –Preguntó con curiosidad, dejando la foto en su sitio.

-Cuando Keiko tuvo al pequeño… -Interrumpió. -Creo que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida… Yo mismo me pregunté por qué sentía tanta emoción al pelear cuando nada de eso podía compararse con esa emoción… -Afirmó apoyándose en la ventana. –Él creció como un humano normal, no tenía problemas, era buen estudiante, todo lo contrario a mí… Pero… él crecía y yo me quedaba así, joven, más joven que él y que Keiko… Fui un idiota y sentí miedo, así que desaparecí de sus vidas en un día cualquiera… No volví a saber nada de ellos.

Izaya agachó la cabeza. Sabía que para Yusuke sería complicado contar algo como eso.

-¿No te despediste de ellos?

Yusuke cerró la ventana de un golpe seco que puso a Izaya en alerta.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a seguir? –Preguntó con su tono de siempre. –Te veo bastante bien para estar recientemente herido.

Izaya se levantó y, ya sin dolor de cabeza, salió del lugar, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al pequeño marco.

El entrenamiento fue especialmente duro para Izaya. Yusuke no parecía tener la intención de contenerse ni de darle tregua al sufrido chico.

-A este paso vas a matarle –Una voz sacó de la concentración a ambos muchachos.

A pesar de haber estado entrenando con dureza, Yusuke no aparentaba haber hecho nada de ejercicio, al contrario que Izaya, el cual jadeaba sin aliento, agradecido por dentro de la interrupción.

-Vengo con noticias –Koenma no parecía muy contento, lo cual se reflejaba en su cara seria y en los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –Preguntó Yusuke con una mueca.

-Te recuerdo que sigues siendo detective del mundo espiritual. Y que sepas que no te saldrá gratis el haberte escaqueado de tu trabajo ciento cincuenta años. Tuve que pedirle a Kurama que trabajase por ti como un favor personal… -Comentó Koenma bastante molesto. –Pero de esta no te escaqueas.

-Oye… ¿Es que no ves que estamos entrenando para evitar que alguien caiga en las garras del mal? –Preguntó con ironía desviando la mirada a Koenma, con una mueca molesta.

-Por mí como si te juegas el destino del mundo. –Tras pensar un momento lo que diría, Koenma tosió restando importancia a la frase que acababa de soltar. –Pues llevarte al chico si quieres, será un buen entrenamiento…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Yusuke pareció convencido, dejó su pose de guardia y atendió a Koenma.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó con un tono vago.

-Al parecer, se está dando una serie de asesinatos en serie que la policía no puede resolver… Hemos encontrado huellas espirituales demoníacas, así que creemos que puede ser obra de algún demonio escurridizo.

-Si tienes la huella espiritual… ¿Por qué no lo identificas? –Preguntó Yusuke tras bostezar.

-Si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiese hecho… Veréis, se trata de un demonio con una capacidad sorprendente para camuflarse. ¿Recuerdas el poder de Yanagisawa? Algo así… Puede metamorfosearse en un humano y por lo tanto cambiar su huella espiritual.

-¿Y cómo quieres que le cace?

-Este demonio se alimenta de humanos, pero no de humanos cualquiera, de humanos con un poder espiritual medio-alto. Es un tipo de demonio poco común… -Mientras Koenma explicaba esto, miraba a Izaya, valorando su poder espiritual. Yusuke se dio cuenta de ello y miró seguidamente a su aprendiz.

-Ah, ya entiendo… -Yusuke sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, coincidió en la idea que rondaba la cabeza de Koenma.

-No llevará mucho tiempo. Suele atacar Shibuya, así que no tardaréis mucho.

-¿¡Shibuya! –Preguntó Izaya extrañado. -¡Se tardan horas en legar a Shibuya!

-¡No te preocupes! Si tenemos transporte personal…

Tras las palabras de Yusuke, resonó por el bosque un graznido bastante llamativo. Después un aleteo y finalmente un golpe cercano. Los tres salieron fuera, el únio extrañado parecía Izaya.

-Este es Pu. Es mi bestia espiritual particular.

-¿¡Si tenías esto cómo pudiste estar perdido tanto tiempo por estas tierras! –Preguntó Izaya con nerviosismo.

Yusuke reaccionó ante esa frase con una patada mientras se sacaba cera de los oídos.

-¡Cállate y monta! Estaremos allí en menos de una hora, haremos el trabajo y seguiremos con lo que nos concierne.

Los tres subieron en Pu y tal y como indicó Yusuke, en menos de una hora llegaron al lugar.

La tecnología de Shibuya era sorprendente. Había variedad de razas, ya fueran de demonios, semi-demonios o humanos. Las calles estaban llenas de gente.

-¿Cómo pretendes que encontremos a nadie aquí? –Preguntó Izaya.

-El demonio ataca cuando alguien se queda solo, sea donde sea… ¿Por qué no vas al centro comercial? Yo crearé la situación para que te quedes solo. –Afirmó Koenma sin preocupación.

-De acuerdo… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que por qué no voy? ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser el señuelo! –Izaya gritó, aunque el bullicio de la gente era tal que casi no se percibió en la calle.

-Es evidente, tienes un poder espiritual acorde y parece buena idea para mejorar en tu entrenamiento. Estaremos vigilando por si la cosa de pone fea, pero intenta cargártelo tú. –Comentó Yusuke

-¡De cargártelo nada! –Exclamó Koenma. –Debes de capturarlo con vida. Debilítale, solo eso. Tiene que pagar por sus crímenes.

Sin decir nada más, cada uno se fue a su lugar. Una vez dentro del centro comercial, el cual se encontraba hasta los topes, Izaya trató de no hacer denotar su poder del todo, para llamar la atención al demonio.

Después de un rato, la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar.

"_¿Esta era la idea de Koenma para dejar solo el centro comercial…?" _

La gente comenzó a salir, empujando a Izaya de vez en cuando, el cual se estaba empapando por el agua que caía de los sistemas antiincendios. No apareció ninguna señal de policía o bomberos, lo que significaba que realmente, Koenma se había ocupado de todo.

Aprovechando la soledad, Izaya hizo más notable su poder espiritual. No tardaron mucho en sonar unos pasos tras de él.

-Chico, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó una mujer con el uniforme de dependienta de una de las tiendas. Deberías de salir de aquí, las puertas antiincendios han saltado, no hay nada que robar, si esa era tu intención… -Comentó tímida.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –Izaya había olvidado que el demonio al que se enfrentaba, podía transformarse en humano.

-Vamos, yo te acompañaré… -Acercándose unos pasos, la mujer cambió a un semblante tenebroso y su voz cambió con ella. -¡Al otro mundo!

Abriendo una mandíbula descomunal, trató de morder a Izaya, el cual, al ver semejante cambio, reaccionó con cara de sorpresa y con un salto hacia atrás.

-Eres muy hábil, humanucho… ¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada! –Volviendo al ataque, el demonio sacó una larga cola que reventó el traje de dependienta. Iba directa a la cara de Izaya.

Con gran maestría, Izaya lo esquivó. Esa velocidad no era nada comparada con la de Yusuke.

El chico estaba asustado, nunca se había enfrentado a nadie que no fuera Yusuke y se notaba por sus movimientos innecesarios y nerviosos. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaba a centrarse y a acordarse de las clases que le había dado.

-No te creas tan bueno solo por esquivar mis ataques… ¡Te acabaré devorando igual! ¡A ti y a ese poder espiritual tan sabroso que rezumas!

Sin perder la calma, Izaya concentró su aura en los puños y se lanzó al ataque.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerme algo? Vamos… ¡Soy un demonio de nivel C medio! Un enclenque como tú no podrá ni tocar…

En medio de su retahíla de palabra, un puñetazo acudió a su estómago, haciendo que se retorciera y tuviese que comerse sus palabras.

-Maldito humano… -Susurrando se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a por Izaya, quien, aumentando su nivel espiritual y concentrándolo en el puño, le miraba sin pena.

-¡Reigan! –Con su grito, el poder de su puño se empotró contra el monstruo, quien cayó al suelo completamente derrotado, débil, pero sin morir.

-Maldito… seas… Tu nivel de aura… no es media… -Tras decir eso, se desmayó.

Yusuke y Koenma entraron satisfechos por el trabajo de Izaya.

-Bien hecho, pero… Invéntate un nombre propio para tus ataques, puedo denunciarte por copyright. –Yusuke sonrió al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos y agarró a Izaya por un hombro. –Vámonos a seguir, aquí creo que hemos terminado.

-Ah, si, claro. –Respondió Koenma haciendo su trabajo pendiente con el demonio y un par de ayudantes. –Muchas gracias Yusuke, Izaya.

Tras decir esto, los dos se fueron volando en Pu. Izaya estaba especialmente contento, había derrotado a un demonio de nivel C casi sin esforzarse. Eso significaba que iba bastante bien en su entrenamiento.

Y no estaba de más. Quedaba una semana para que comenzara el torneo.


	4. Semana 4

¡Bueno! Finalmente llego con el capítulo 4. En este capítulo finaliza por fin el entrenamiento y a partir del siguiente, se centra en las batallas.

Se que los capítulos al ser un poco largos, pueden hacerse pesados, así que he pensado que cuando termine la historia, seguramente la borre y la suba en cachos más pequeños. Ocupará más capítulos pero será más llevadero... ¿Qué opináis?

Espero que os guste! Y muchas gracias por leerlo ^^

* * *

><p>Yusuke e Izaya entrenaban casi sin descanso. El poder de Izaya aumentaba cada vez más. Aunque eso no era lo único que cambiaba en él: Su musculatura cada vez estaba más marcada, su resistencia, velocidad y agilidad también mejoraban cada vez más. Si se llegaba a esforzar llegando al límite, podía llegara a igualar a Yusuke. Solo faltaba algo más de tiempo para llegar a superarle y el mismo entrenador se daba cuenta de ello.<p>

-Izaya –Interrumpió Yusuke en medio del entrenamiento. –Quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Izaya, menos cansado de lo que estaría a esas alturas la semana pasada.

-Tu poder espiritual a tope casi iguala mi poder sin hacer esfuerzo alguno… Quiero que entrenes tu poder espiritual, y cuando llegues a igualarlo… Quiero que te prepares para morir. –Las palabras de Yusuke eran serias, al igual que su mirada.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó sin saber bien a qué se refería.

-Creo que he sido claro, ¿no? –Preguntó con burla.

-Si, lo se, pero… ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, vas a atener que enfrentarte a numerosos enemigos que querrán tu cabeza… Y no solo eso, debo de darte cierto poder propio, en tres semanas no podrías igualar a Toguro.

-¿Poder tuyo?

-… Hace muchos años, mi maestra me pasó a mí su poder, una sucesión espiritual, por así llamarla… Me la pasó antes de enfrentarme al hermano menor de ese plasta de Toguro… Creo que sería perfecto heredártelo a ti ahora que vas a enfrentarte al hermano mayor del forzudo que yo derroté. –Sonrió Yusuke

Izaya no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza. La mirada de Yusuke le convencía sin dudar.

-Y también deberás de prepararte para matarme. –Afirmó perdiendo la sonrisa, con una mirada seria.

Izaya miró a Yusuke con sorpresa.

-¿Matarte? –Preguntó mirándole a los ojos con inseguridad.

-Así es. Tendrás que matarme para obtener mi poder.

Izaya rió ante la frase tan seria de Yusuke y sonrió por él.

-Que yo recuerde, en los libros de historia no se menciona que Genkai muriese, mucho menos a tus manos… Aunque, si lo que quieres es obtener una respuesta a esa pregunta… -Izaya se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después apartó su mirada de él. –Solo podría matarte si me dieses más motivos que las palizas que me metes…

Yusuke infló los mofletes, aunque se sintió satisfecho ante su respuesta.

-No es justo que seas un friki de la historia… ¡Has robado mi momento de superioridad! –Se quejó Yusuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, emitiendo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué le contestaste tú a la maestra? –Preguntó Izaya con interés.

-La verdad, dude bastante en mi respuesta, pero finalmente la contesté que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ella me contestó entonces que jamás le daría su poder a alguien que fuese capaz de matarla, pero que tampoco lo haría a alguien que contestase inmediatamente. La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante, incluso viniendo de la vieja. –Rió Yusuke recordando. –Cambiando de tema… Izaya, queda una semana para que el torneo comience… Quiero que alcances mi nivel en menos de tres días, si no, no puedo asegurar tu aparición en el torneo. –Comentó hablando en serio.

-En menos de tres días lo conseguiré –Sonrió Izaya seguro de si mismo.

-En ese caso, te dejo. Debo de buscar a Kurama y hablar con él antes de que comience el torneo… Ese asunto de Hiei me ha estado rondando últimamente… No me apetece ayudar, pero si enterarme un poco mejor de la situación.

-Eres un cotilla.

-¿A que te dejo sin poderes?…En fin, te dejo a cargo de estas tierras mientras estoy ausente. –Dicho esto, Yusuke se retiró del lugar, dejando el dojo completamente en silencio.

Izaya trató de disfrutar de ese silencio, sin embargo, duró bastante poco: Un aura espiritual se hizo presente a una velocidad impensable para un humano. Izaya se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía una katana apuntándole a la garganta.

-¿Dónde está Yusuke Urameshi? –Fueron las palabras frías y tajantes que salieron de la boca del allanador.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Izaya sin quitarle los ojos a la katana.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo responde a mi pregunta si no quieres morir ahora mismo. –Su aura no emanaba ningún tipo de aura asesina, sin embargo, Izaya comprendió en seguida que hablaba en serio.

-… Acaba de irse –Respondió alzando finalmente la mirada hacia su asaltante. –Ha ido a hablar con Kurama…

-Ese maldito zorro… -Murmuró quitándole el arma amenazante. –Disculpa mis formas, debía de asegurarme de saber eso –Se disculpó, raramente, mientras guardaba el arma de nuevo en su funda. –Eres ese tal sucesor que se rumorea… Ikaya, ¿no?

-Izaya… -Le corrigió molesto. -¿Qué tienes que ver con mi maestro?

-Somos viejos enemigos… O algo así –Respondió mirando hacia fuera del lugar. –Supongo que deberé de irle a buscar por mi cuenta…

-¡Espera! –Interrumpió Izaya evitando que se fuera. -¿Eres Hiei? –Preguntó recordando la foto borrosa.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? –Preguntó algo molesto por la pregunta.

-¿Es cierto… que quieres destruir el mundo espiritual? –Preguntó echándole agallas.

-…Te diré algo… No te fíes de ese zorro plateado… En el momento en que dejó de ser humano para siempre, también dejó de lado su humanidad… -Comentó molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Izaya no comprendía bien la situación, aun así trato de aclararse.

-El único que pretende destruir algo es él… Hizo un pacto con un extraño hombre de ojos morados… Mis esbirros les escucharon de casualidad, por eso ha querido hacerme una emboscada… Pretende que el mundo espiritual aumente su vigilancia dejando la guardia baja en el mundo humano… Para acabar con este cuando tenga oportunidad.

-¿¡Acabar con el mundo humano! –Se sobresaltó Izaya. -¿Y por qué no lo reportas?

-No seas idiota, soy un demonio temido, heredero del trono que Mukuro dejó vacío… Nadie sería tan estúpido como para creer en mí… Además, lo que le pase al mundo humano no es asunto mío. –Añadió dándose media vuelta.

-Eso no es verdad. Si has venido hasta aquí buscando a Yusuke, algo deberá de importarte… Venías a avisarle, ¿no es cierto? –Sonrió Izaya con sinceridad.

Hiei respondió con una mueca.

-Si le ves antes de que le encuentre, házselo saber por mí… Si quieres… -Sin decir nada más, salió del lugar tal y como había entrado.

Yusuke tardaría tres días en regresar, por lo que era más probable que Hiei le encontrase antes y le hiciese saber todo. Hasta entonces, Izaya trataría de seguir entrenando sin pensar ni en Kurama, ni en Hiei, ni en Inezumi.

Por su parte, Yusuke llegó sin problema hasta el lugar de las inscripciones del torneo, donde encontró a Botan.

-Oye Botan, ¿Has visto a Kurama por algún lado? –Preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Yusuke! –Se emocionó la joven -¿Vas a ayudarle con lo de Hiei? –Preguntó alegre.

-De eso nada… Solo quiero saber más detalles de todo eso…

Botan se dio cuenta de que Yusuke añoraba en cierta manera los días pasados, eso la hizo recordar aquello que quiso contarle y al final no pudo.

-O-Oye, Yusuke… -Comentó dudosa. Era un tema un poco complicado y doloroso, quizás por eso, decidió olvidarlo la última vez. –Tú… ¿Tú crees en la reencarnación? –Preguntó tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la entonación.

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta tan absurda de un guía espiritual? –Preguntó con una mirada molesta. –Hay almas que de vez en cuando se escapan de su castigo o bendición y vuelven al mundo humano, Koenma mismo me lo explicó. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kurama y Hiei?

-Ah… No, nada, solo quería ver si estos años no te habían sentado mal a la cabeza, ja, ja, ja, ja –Rió de manera histérica. Se vio incapaz de seguir con lo que quería decirle, por lo que optó por dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir donde está Kurama o qué? Mira que eres rara…

-¡Oye! –Exclamó furiosa dejando de reír. –Se fue hace unos días… Dijo que volvería al mundo humano, no se donde estará.

-Con eso es suficiente… ¡Gracias Botan! –Tras su despedida, Yusuke volvió hacia el mundo humano, ya sabía donde se encontraría.

Cuando Yusuke llegó a su destino, ya se ponía el sol, dentro de poco tiempo sería de noche. El paisaje que pudo ver le echaba para atrás, pero aun así, decidió adentrarse. No tardó mucho en encontrarse al zorro espiritual, arrodillado y quieto, concentrado.

Esperó a que se levantara de nuevo, sin embargo, Kurama ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yusuke sin ni si quiera abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento, no pensé que vendrías tú mismo a buscarme. –Afirmó levantándose. –Supongo que los cementerios no serán de tu agrado después de haber muerto dos veces –Rió Kurama ligeramente.

-No, no lo son… Aunque no precisamente por mi…

Ante sus palabras, Kurama guardó silencio sin perder la sonrisa. Al cabo de unos segundos, se acercó hasta él y siguió hablando como si el tema no le hiciese daño al viudo.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de los años, sigo pasando de vez en cuando a ver a mi madre… Si hubiese tenido familia propia, seguramente también vendría a verla. Es cierto que sienta bien, aunque ya sepamos de antemano que nunca nos escucharán… Puede que te venga bien ir a ver a Kei-

-Cállate. –Afirmó en un tono tajante. –Háblame de Hiei, de lo que escuchaste. Quiero saber qué ocurrió, solo he venido a buscarte por eso. –Explicó con dolor dentro de sí mismo.

Kurama guardó silencio unos segundos más, observando a Yusuke, quien para él, se había hecho un verdadero adulto.

-¿Vamos a tomar un café? –Preguntó adelantándose a él, para salir a fin de aquel tétrico lugar.

Yusuke acompañaba a Kurama, Izaya practicaba con ahínco… Mientras todo esto tenía lugar, Inezumi también avanzaba.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que tu poder sería más que suficiente –Afirmó Toguro detrás de la joven, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa que haría llorar al niño más valiente del colegio. –Estoy seguro de que Izaya verá la fuerza que has adquirido y te alabará por ello.

-¿Si? –Preguntó la mujer sonriente a pesar de todas las heridas que tenía.

El entrenamiento de Inezumi fue tanto o más duro que el que Izaya tenía que soportar. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado y lleno de heridas, su delgadez dejaba ver que la comida era un recurso poco alcanzable a su mano… Y a pesar de todo ello, Inezumi seguía aguantando con una sonrisa en la cara…

-Si entrenas un poco más, estoy más que seguro de que no solo él, si no todo el mundo se dará cuenta de tu fuerza, Nezu-chan. –Comentó Toguro de buena fé. –Y cuando se den cuenta de ello no volverán a menospreciarte, te lo aseguro.

-… Aunque eso no ocurriese… En el mundo de los demonios hay gente que si me apreciaría… ¿verdad? –Preguntó Inezumi mirando a Toguro con tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto! Los demonios no somos como siempre se nos pinta… ¿Verdad que no, Teiko? –Preguntó mirando al hombre que se entretenía talando árboles a sablazo limpio.

-Ni punto de comparación… Los humanos son unos hipócritas… Y aunque no todos los demonios son de confianza, al menos los que lo son, lo son más que los humanos… -Comentó mirando de reojo al horrible ser que sonreía para si mismo, sin dejar de cortar árboles en trocitos.

-Bueno, es suficiente de momento –Comentó Toguro levantándose del suelo. –Queda poco para comenzar el torneo, ahora es cuando el verdadero entrenamiento da comienzo. Toma. –Toguro le lanzó a Inezumi una manzana roja. –Come, te vendrá bien, si pierdes demasiado peso te ganarán por la fuerza, así que a partir de ahora podrás alimentarte como es debido.

Inezumi se comió la manzana con gusto, sin decir nada al respecto ni mostrar felicidad o tristeza. Teiko dejó también su entrenamiento y al observar la escena murmuró.

-La manzana roja de Blancanieves… ¿eh? –Con un pequeño resoplido recogió su arma y se alejó del pequeño grupo.

-Os veré el día en el que comience el torneo… Debo de hacer unas cuantas cosas antes.

-Ten cuidado no vayas a cruzarte con alguien que no debas –Afirmó Toguro sin verle marchar.

-Deberías de perder esa mala costumbre de cotillear los cerebros ajenos. –Se quejó sin dejar de andar.

-Algún día… -Respondió Toguro sin cambiar su expresión.

Los tres días acabaron pasando. Izaya logró su objetivo, lo cual no sorprendió a Yusuke, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que el chico era todo un prodigio del poder espiritual. Tras una mirada melancólica al horizonte, Yusuke agarró los hombros de Izaya.

-¿Estás preparado para morir? –Preguntó con seriedad.

-Si, lo estoy. –Respondió Izaya sin dudar un instante.

-En ese caso podemos comenzar… -Tras un suave suspiro, Yusuke se concentró en si mismo, soltando a Izaya. El poder espiritual de Yusuke comenzó a emanar de una manera continua, pacífica. A los pocos segundos, en sus manos se formó una pequeña bola espiritual de color azul celeste, esta emanaba una gran cantidad de calor, al igual que el cuerpo de Yusuke.

Izaya observó la bola con interés, Yusuke la observaba con nostalgia, recordando el día en el que él recibió una bola parecida de su maestra.

-Recibe esto dentro de ti, Izaya –Dijo Yusuke sin apartar su mirada del dulce color. –Pase lo que pase, debes de sobrevivir, por el bien de Inezumi, ¿entendido? –Preguntó Yusuke alzando al fin la mirada.

-Por supuesto. No me iré de este mundo hasta tenerla de vuelta. –Comentó con firmeza.

Sin cruzar ninguna palabra más, Yusuke le cedió la bola, la cual se introdujo en el pecho de Izaya, desapareciendo de este modo tanto la luz como el calor que desprendía.

-No lo olvides… Debes de sobrevivir a toda costa… Y convertirte en mi heredero legítimo.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que Izaya pudo pronunciar hasta que un terrible mareo le tiró al suelo sin contemplaciones.

-Te he pasado mi honda espiritual, convirtiéndote al fin en mi heredero. Deberás de soportar todo el dolor o angustia que te produzca y entonces te convertirás en… -Yusuke no dijo nada más al ver que Izaya se había desmayado. -… Vive… -Fue lo último que Yusuke murmuró antes de desaparecer del dojo de su maestra.

"_Tengo mucho frío…"_-Pensó Izaya dentro de su propio sueño. _"Me duele todo…"_

-Debes de aguantar, te aseguro que si no pierdes tu voluntad, te convertirás en el siguiente heredero. –Una voz se escuchó totalmente nítida dentro de su propio pensamiento.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Izaya flotando en el fondo negro de sus sueños.

Un poder espiritual de color azul se formó lentamente a su alrededor hasta que finalmente, la maestra Genkai se materializó dentro del sueño de Izaya.

-¿Quién…?

-Soy la maestra de Yusuke… Te hablo desde el más allá –Comentó tranquilamente.

-¿El más allá? –Preguntó Izaya mostrando una mueca de dolor al tratar de moverse.

-Aprovecharé ahora que el dolor es ínfimo para hablar contigo. –Respondió la maestra. –Si acabas aceptando este poder, te aseguro de que tu poder se desorbitará en poco tiempo… Tendrás que controlarlo si no quieres morir a manos de tu propio poder.

-¿Mi… poder…? –Preguntó Izaya sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-La honda espiritual despertará el poder que duerme en tu interior… Si alguna vez ese poder se descontrola, deberás de controlarlo por tus propios medios.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú mismo encontrarás la respuesta a eso, muchacho… Yo solo vengo a informarte para que no te pille por sorpresa –Comentó Genkai con su pasotismo habitual. –Además, un amigo de Yusuke me pidió que contactase contigo, esta era la única manera de conseguirlo. –Comentó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Inmediatamente, un aura de color naranja se formó al lado del de Genkai. Una persona alta y con cara de pocos amigos hizo acto de presencia.

-Escúchame bien –Dijo sin demorar un momento. –Dile a ese estúpido de Yusuke que como se atreva a morir antes de pedirle perdón a Keiko, yo personalmente me encargaré de que su estancia allá donde sea que vaya se convierta en un completo infierno, ¿me has entendido? –Su tono, lleno de ira, asustó un poco a Izaya.

-Si…

-Pues ahí está… Dile a ese idiota… que ni se le ocurra… -Una vez repitió lo que quería, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Pronto lo entenderás todo –Sonrió la maestra. –Todo lo que te está ocurriendo no es una coincidencia. –Tras decir estas palabras, Genkai también desapareció, dejando a Izaya por un segundo solo en aquel lugar oscuro y solitario. Inmediatamente después, Izaya despertó con un gran dolor en el pecho.

El dolor cesó de repente, Izaya se levantó extrañado, sin parar de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido en el sueño. Buscó a Yusuke con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de encontrarle, estaba solo.

Se acercó a una ventana para observar fuera, no se esperaba que en ese preciso momento, un dolor de cabeza insoportable se apoderase de él. Gritó con dolor y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza. En ese momento, sintió que todos sus músculos se agarrotaban, se le montaban o incluso se atrofiaban. El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue inmenso, tanto, que le pareció factible golpear a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que el dolor escapase por algún lado. Sin embargo, el dolor permanecía con él. Llegó un momento en el que Izaya dejó de ver, todo se llenó de negro y de pequeñas luces de colores, se cayó al suelo y ni si quiera se dio cuenta. Izaya pensaba que se moría irremediablemente.

Por su parte, Yusuke, quien solamente había ido a dar una vuelta, pensó en volver medio día después a ver a Izaya, después de todo, sentía preocupación por él.

En medio de sus pensamientos, una katana se interpuso en su camino; Un paso mal dado y se hubiese quedado irremediablemente sin cabeza.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad, Hiei? –Preguntó Yusuke sin moverse del sitio.

La katana se retiró de su sitio y una pequeña figura envuelta en una capa negra hizo su aparición.

-¿Te ha contado sobre mí? –Preguntó Hiei, sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de saludar.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Yusuke extrañado.

-El chico al que haces de niñera.

-¿Izaya? No… ¿Debería de haberme dicho algo?

Hiei hizo una mueca de disgusto; contaba con que Izaya le hubiese contado toda la situación a Yusuke, sin embargo, no fue así, por lo que le tocaría explicarle a Yusuke todo.

-¿Kurama? ¿Acabar con el mundo humano? –Preguntó Yusuke extrañado. Sabía que Hiei no era de las personas que trataban de ocultar sus objetivos y mucho menos a cambio de revelar mentiras sobre compañeros… ¿Sería verdad?

-Yo también me sorprendí… No se los detalles, pero la información es absolutamente fiable. –Se explicó molesto. –No me importa lo que le pase al mundo humano, al fin y al cabo yo vivo en el mundo demoníaco, pero… Pensé que quizás a ti si te interesaría saberlo.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? –Preguntó Yusuke con un deje burlón.

Hiei respondió con un quejido y yéndose del lugar.

-Espera –Le paró Yusuke. -¿Cómo puedo saber quien dice la verdad?

-Eso no es asunto mío… -Dicho esto, Hiei desapareció.

Yusuke suspiró. Jamás hubiese imaginado que el día en el que saldría del bosque, ocurrirían toda clase de cosas. Una parte de él, pensaba que habría sido mejor haberse quedado perdido, la otra, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de que llegase el torneo y todo se solucionase.

Pasó medio día sin ningún inconveniente… Excepto para Izaya. El dolor había cesado hacía no más de dos horas, pero no era capaz de moverse. Su agotamiento, tanto físico como mental eran notables, por lo que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para articular algún quejido.

Escuchó unos pasos que poco a poco se acercaban a él, sin embargo, no pudo mirar quien era, no supo quien se acercaba a él hasta que le habló.

-¿Estás vivo?

Era Yusuke, quien le miraba en la distancia. Izaya intentó moverse, pero fue imposible para él.

-Tu dolor a terminado más rápido de lo que imaginaba… Yo estuve un tiempo más… -Recordó mientras le agarraba y le sentaba para darle agua de una botella. –El torneo comenzará en cuanto te recuperes, o al menos, reza por ello… Sabes, creo que la vieja tenía razón con todas las torturas que me hizo pasar… Al final me hizo más fuerte. –Rió dejando de nuevo a Izaya tumbado. –Voy a ponerte unos limitadores de poder espiritual. Solo podrás quitártelos cuando aparezca la batalla más decisiva, ¿de acuerdo? Si no eres capaz de aguantar las peleas sin ello, olvídate de recuperar nada.

Izaya cerró los ojos se quedó dormido en medio de sus palabras. Yusuke suspiró y le limitó el poder con las esposas que él mismo llevó una vez.

-…Esto no se parecerá en nada a aquel torneo que tanto sufrimiento nos hizo pasar… Si sobrevives a tres rondas, serás afortunado… Pero no queda otra alternativa… -Con la mirada perdida, Yusuke se llevó a Izaya a su casa nuevamente y dejó que descansara lo que fuese necesario. Al fin y al cabo, quedaban dos días para comenzar el torneo.

Izaya despertó a unas horas de que comenzase el torneo. Se notaba pesado y aprisionado en si mismo… Y no le faltaba motivo, las esposas espirituales no solo limitaban el poder espiritual, si no que además obligaban a usarlo continuamente si se quería uno mover con normalidad.

-¿Ya estás despierto? –Preguntó Yusuke desde una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha… pasado? -Preguntó Izaya desorientado.

-Ahora eres definitivamente mi sucesor espiritual –Explicó brevemente. –Quedan un par de horas para que comience el torneo, me alegro de que te hayas recuperado a tiempo… Realmente eres un prodigio… -Murmuró lo último.

Izaya miró el cuadro de la familia de Yusuke al levantarse y recordó aquel extraño suceso que ocurrió en su mente.

-Oye… Cuando me pasaste tu poder… Alguien me habló. –Comentó agachando la cabeza, tratando de pensar con la razón.

-¿Alguien? –Preguntó alzando una ceja. Él no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar, ni si quiera de pensar cuando el poder le fue transferido.

-Sí… Estaba flotando en mi mente y… De pronto apareció tu maestra, aunque eso no es lo raro…

Yusuke le miró sin decir nada, esperando que él mismo se explicase.

-¿Conoces a un tipo alto y con cara de malas pulgas? Preguntó desviando su vista a Yusuke.

-Se más explicito, yo mismo podría ser esa descripción. –Comentó hablando con obviedad.

-Pues… Tenía el pelo naranja… Iba vestido con un uniforme de color azul y…

Yusuke de pronto se levantó de la silla, mirando a Izaya con los ojos abiertos como platos. Izaya calló por unos segundos y seguidamente prosiguió. Dio por hecho que le conocía.

-Pues bien… Me dijo que ni se te ocurriese morir antes de disculparte… con Keiko… Porque si no, él mismo haría de tu muerte un infierno.

-Ese maldito Kuwabara, metiendo las narices donde no le importan incluso muerto. –Comentó Yusuke con ira. –Me ha puesto de muy mal humor… ¡Izaya!

Ante su exclamación, Izaya dio un pequeño bote, con miedo de él.

-Recupérate pronto, no puedo esperar a matar demonios después de haber escuchado eso…

Y tal y como Yusuke exigió, ambos se encontraron de camino al torneo en menos de una hora.

-¡Queridos espectadores! ¡Nos encontramos nuevamente en el torneo del mundo demoníaco, dispuestos a encontrar un nuevo gobernante para nuestro mundo durante los siguientes cuatro años! –La voz de la comentarista resonaba por todo el recinto mientras Izaya y Yusuke se encontraban en la lista de peleas.

-Veamos… Primero harán un todos contra todos… Eso lo han mantenido… Después irán a los combates individuales… Bien… Quedarán unos cincuenta participantes… ¿En qué bloque sales, Izaya? –Preguntó Yusuke buscándose en la lista.

-En el bloque N –Comentó señalándose.

-Perfecto, yo estoy en el… G. No habrá ningún problema.

De pronto, ambos callaron al sentir cierta presión espiritual detrás de ellos. Izaya se dio media vuelta aguantando la rabia, Yusuke ni si quiera hizo caso.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que derrotaros será más fácil de lo que pensaba. –Rió Toguro al sentir un podes espiritual mínimo en ambos. –Vas a sufrir mucho, chaval. –Comentó dirigiéndose a Izaya. -¿Verdad Inezumi?

Toguro dio un paso al frente y dejó que se viera la figura de Inezumi. Estaba más fuerte y delgada que antes, su poder espiritual era más alto… Y su apariencia estaba marcada por golpes y heridas. Su pelo ahora, era corto.

-Inezumi… -Los ojos de Izaya se entristecieron al verla así, aguantó su rabia y miró a otro lugar.

-Nos veremos en el ring… -Fue lo único que se escucho de los labios de Inezumi.

Izaya no respondió y dejó que se marcharan con la risa de Toguro de fondo.

-Has actuado bien, Izaya. Así su cara cuando vea tu poder será aun mejor. –Sonrió para tratar de darle ánimos, sin embargo, la imagen de Inezumi no se iba de su cabeza.

-¡Los favoritos de esta edición son Kurama, Hiei y Yusuke! ¡Quienes después de más de 150 años se reúnen en calidad de enemigos! –La comentarista seguía hablando.

-¿Enemigos? –Preguntó Izaya.

-Cuando te llevé a mi casa… aproveché para hacer unas cuantas cosas… Yo también pelearé en el torneo en nombre del heredero de Raizen. Ellos o harán bajo los pretextos de Yomi y Mukuro… Nunca me imaginé que la historia se repetiría con nosotros –Rió quitándole importancia.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –Preguntó Izaya. -¿No erais amigos?

-Simplemente he dejado de confiar en ellos… Si ambos se presentan ante mí acusando al otro, en ese caso, no puedo ser amigo de ninguno.

Izaya le miró sin comprender muy bien la situación, pero la aceptó, al fin y al cabo, no podía esperar otra cosa.

-¡Demos comienzo al torneo del mundo demoníaco de este año! –Finalizó la comentarista antes de dar inicio a todo.


End file.
